Thanks For All, Saranghaeyo Season 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "Kyuhyun….."perkataanku terputus karena tangisku "Kyuhyun?, ada apa denganKyuhyun?, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?, apaKyuhyun sakit' tanyanya bertubi-tubi.


"Thanks For All..., Saranghaeyo" Season 1

Cast :

ChoKyuhyun

Member Super Junior

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku adalah member termuda di bawah umur rata-rata dari yang lain. bisa di katakan aku adalah magnae di Super Junior ini. selama 4 th lebih ini, aku sangat senang bersama dengan semua hyung-hyungku. Mereka semua sangat menyayangiku. Aku selalu menjahili semua hyung-hyungku tersayang ini. meskipun sekarang ini, keadaan telah berbeda. Kami hanya tinggal ber 10, namun kami semua dengan member yang lain tidak pernah kehilangan kontak. Mereka ber 3 selalu memberi kabar pada kami. aku sangat merindukan masa-masa dulu, di mana kami masih lengkap. saat aku merasa tidak sehat, perhatian mereka selalu tercurah padaku. terkadang karena aku ingin mencari perhatian dari semua hyungku, akupun kadang suka berpura-pura tidak enak badan. Namun ntah kenapa, pada saat semua hyungku sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akupun hanya tinggal di dorm sendirian. Aku merasa bosan, hingga akupun bermain game di dalam kamarku. saat aku merasa haus, akupun keluar dari kamarku, aku menuju ke kulkas, dan mengambil air putih. Namun saat aku menuangkan air itu kedalam gelas yang kupegang. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, hingga…. Gelas dan botol minuman itupun terlepas dari tanganku dan terjatuh kelantai. Aku masih memegang kepalaku yang sakit ini.

" aaaaarggh…..kenapa?, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?, ada apa denganku?" tanyaku dalam hati, akupun mencoba untuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dengan meraba dinding. Namun karena sakit ini, aku tersandar di dinding. Aku berhenti, aku masih memegang kepalaku yang sakit ini. aku yang sangat tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini, akupun terjatuh, aku menangis menahan rasa sakit ini. sakit…dan semakin sakit. Hingga pandanganku kabur, dan semua menjadi gelap. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lee Donghae pov

Aku, dan Shindong hyung yang telah selesai dari latihan dance bareng Yunho dan Junsu. Kami berduapun kembali ke dorm kami. saat aku membuka pintu dorm, kami berduapun masuk, namun kami berdua sangat terkejut saat melihat magnae kami itu pingsan di lantai, kami berduapun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun~ah…..doe waeyo?, sadarlah Kyu…" ucapku panik

" Kyu….bangunlah…. jangan bercanda seperti ini Kyu.." ucap Shindong hyung

Aku menangis saat melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Shindong hyung pun menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kemudian merebahkannya di atas kasurnya. Aku yang masih menangis melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri itu, aku hanya duduk di dekatnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

" hyung..Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyaku pada Shindong hyung

" molla…., aku akan menghubungi Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya. Kamu jagaKyuhyun di sini ya"

' ne…hyung"

" Kyu…bangunlah Kyu. Jangan buat kami khawatir begini Kyu…"

Lee Teuk pov

Ntah kenapa perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak enak. Pikiranku hanya tertuju padaKyuhyun. Sepulangnya dari membawakan acara bersama Eunhyuk. Kami berduapun menuju kearah dorm kami. namun saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke dorm, Shindong menghubungiku. Akupun menjawab panggilannya.

" yoboseyo…., wae geudae Shindong~ah…..mwo?,Kyuhyun pingsan?, ne…kami segera pulang. Kamu hubungi Dokter Arra…." Eunhyuk yang terkejut aku menyebut nama magnae kami itu, iapun sangat panik.

" Kyu…..kenapa hyung?, kenapaKyuhyun pingsan?"

" molla….kajja…kita harus segera kembali ke dorm"

"ne….."

Sesampainya kami di dorm kami, ternyata member yang lainpun sedang berkumpul di ruangan biasa kami berkumpul, wajah mereka sangat cemas, dan khawatir seperti yang kurasakan saat ini. aku dan Eunhyukpun menghampiri mereka semua.

" bagaimanaKyuhyun?" tanyaku pada mereka semua

" Dokter masih memeriksanya hyung" ucap Siwon

" bagaimanaKyuhyun bisa pingsan?" tanyaku lagi

"sewaktu aku dan Donghae kembali ke dorm, kami melihatKyuhyun sudah pingsan. Gelas dan botol minuman pecah di dekat kulkas" Shindong menjelaskan padaku

"aku takut hyung, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaKyuhyun" ucap Sungmin yang tertunduk lesu

"kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, semoga magnae kita itu tidak kenapa-napa" ucap Siwonpada kami semua. Ntah kenapa Dokter cukup lama berada di dalam kamar magnae kami itu.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Saat aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku melihat seseorang berpakaian putih tersenyum padaku, aku tahu ia siapa. Ya…ia adalah Dokter Kang. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarku.

"Dok…kenapa saya bisa berada di kamar saya?, apa yang terjadi dengan saya Dok?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"tadi kamu pingsan, Shindong yang membawamu kekamarmu"

"saya tidak apa-apa kan Dok?"

" mm….beginiKyuhyun~ssi. Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya padamu dulu"

"Tanya apa Dok?"

"apa sebelumnya,kamu pernah pingsan seperti ini atau merasa pusing"

"pusing….saya memang sering pusing Dok. Tapi itu karena saya terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas saya. Kalau pingsan…baru kali ini saya pingsan'ucapku menjelaskan padanya

"memangnya kenapa Dok?"

"begini…..bagaimana kalau kamu melakukan chek up ke RS besok. Karena saya khawatir kalau…ada sesuatu terjadi dalam tubuhmu"

"…" aku terdiam dan tertunduk lesu

"apa harus saya beri tahu pada yang lainnya?' Tanya Dokter Kang padaku

"andwe…saya mohon Dok. Saya tidak ingin semua hyung saya tahu, karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Saya tidak ingin menambah beban mereka karena saya Dok"

"ne…"

"saya mohon jangan katakan apa-apa tentang kekhawatiran Dokter pada semua hyung saya" ucapku memelas pada Dokter Kang

" ne…..saya janji'  
"gumawo Dok.."

"cheonmaneyo…"

Setelah Dokter Kang membuka pintu kamarku, semua hyungkupun menghampiriku dan mereka bertanya pada Dokter Kang.

"Dokter…..bagaimana keadaanKyuhyun?"Tanya Sungmin hyung

"apa Kyu baik-baik saja Dok?" Tanya Yesung hyung

"Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja, dia hanya terkena Anemia"

'gumawo Dok…" ucapku dalam hati

" tapi…kenapa aku bisa pingsan seperti tadi?" tanyaku dalam hati.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku melihat semua hyung sangat mencemaskanku. Karena terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka semua. Apa lagi saat aku melihat mata Donghae hyung sembab karena habis menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku harap aku tidak membebani semua hyungku. Dan aku juga sangat berharap kalau aku baik-baik saja. Setelah Dokter Kang pergi, Donghae hyung duduk di sampingku.

" huft…syukurlah Kyu, kalau kamu hanya Anemia saja. Makanya jangan suka tidur larut malam lagi ya Kyu…" kata Donghae hyung, mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"ne….hyung. gumawo…"

"mian kalau aku sering membuat kalian khawatir" sahutku kepada semua hyungku.

" gwencana….itu menandakan betapa sayangnya kami semua padamu Kyu" kata Teukie hyung, yang ntah kenapa aku meneteskan air mata saat mendengar salah satu hyung kesayanganku itu mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"kenapa menangis Kyu?, jangan begitu donk, hyungkan jadi sedih juga" kata Siwonhyung, yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"mianhe….aku janji tidak akan membuat kalian sedih lagi" sahutku, akupun menghapus air mataku. Ntah kenapa aku benar-benar sedih. Aku sangat takut, kalau suatu hari nanti aku hanya akan memberikan mereka kesedihan dan air mata pada mereka semua. Sejak aku pingsan, saat itu. semua hyungku selalu memperhatikanku, bahkan Hangeng hyung, Kangin hyung bahkan Kibum hyungpun sering menghubungiku. Mereka semua sekarang jadi sering mengontrolku. Kebiasaanku bermain game saat ini di kurangi. Aku jadi sering tidur lebih awal jika tidak ada kesibukan. Meskipun begitu, ntah aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam diriku ini, dan aku tidak tahu itu apa. Ketika saat melakukan latihan untuk persiapan show nanti, kami semua sibuk latihan. Seperti biasa aku selalu kebagian di belakang. Saat melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance bonamana, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi sangat lemas, kepalaku terasa agak pusing. Namun aku tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada yang lain. saat selesai latihan, akupun pergi ketoilet.

"Kyu mau kemana?" Tanya Wookie hyung padaku,

"ke toilet hyung" sahutku. "owh…" ketika keluar dari toilet, aku merasa ada yang keluar dari hidungku, akupun mengusap hidungku, aku sangat terkejut, saat aku melihat darah di tanganku.

" pida…(darah)" akupun kembali ke toilet, untuk membersihkannya. aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Aku tidak sadar, kalau darah yang keluar dari hidungku itu, menodai kerah bajuku. Akupun membersihkannya dengan air.

"ada apa denganku sebenarnya?, apa yang di katakan Dokter Kang 2 bulan yang lalu itu, ada kaitannya dengan ini?, apa aku mengidap penyakit yang parah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Saat aku melamun dalam toilet. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku tahu pasti Donghae hyung mengkhawatirkanku.

"yeobseyo…ne hyung, changkaman…"aku menutup kembali ponselku. Akupun kembali ke ruang latihan. Di ruang latihan semua sudah menungguku.

" Kyu…kok lama" kata Sungmin hyung padaku,

"mian…hyung"sahutku.

"apa latihannya sudah selesai" tanyaku pada mereka.

" ye…lagian kita break dulu, kita makan siang dulu ya" kata Teukie hyung pada semuanya.

" Horeeeeee….dari tadi aku lapar sekali" kata Shindong hyung

" hyung ini, yang dipikirin makan mulu" kata Eunhyuk hyung, kami pun tertawa saat mendengar Eunhyuk hyung berkata seperti itu. saat kami makan bersama, lagi-lagi mereka semua perhatian padaku.

"nih…makan yang banyak ya saeng" kata Heechul hyung, memberikanku sepotong daging.

" Gumawo hyung" sahutku,

"ingat kamu itu harus makan yang banyak, dan cobalah untuk memakan sayur, biar kamu gak sering sakit-sakitan" kata Siwon hyung, memberikan sayur ke mangkok ku., aku hanya manyun saat Siwonhyung memberikanku sayur.

" Jangan manyun gitu ah, jelek tau" kata Donghae hyung.

" hyung kan tahu sendiri aku tidak suka makan sayur" sahutku,

"itu enak, kamu coba aja" kata Sungmin hyung.

" di cobalah Kyu…" kata Wookie hyung.

" ne…demi kalian aku akan mencobanya" sahutku, mereka tersenyum padaku. dengan terpaksa akupun menyantap sayur itu.

"mm…..lumayan juga. tapi udah ya…" kataku pada semuanya,

"ne, yang penting kamu sudah mencoba untuk memakan sayur" kata Teukie hyung. di meja makan itu kami tertawa, karena seperti biasa Heechul hyung dan Shindong hyung selalu membuat suasana menjadi lucu. Namun saat, kami tertawa lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Hingga aku baru sadar ketika Siwonhyung mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kyu….hidungmu kenapa berdarah?" katanya padaku,"mwo?" sahutku, kemudian memegang hidungku, aku melihat tanganku yang berdarah

" kenapa lagi-lagi berdarah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Semua panik saat melihat darah kental keluar dari hidungku." Kyu…tengadahkan kepalamu keatas" kata Teukie hyung,

" ne…" sahutku. Teukie hyung mengelap darahku dengan sapu tangannya. "Kyu….kamu periksa ya" kata Teukie hyung.

" nae gwencanayo hyung….jangan khawatir" sahutku.

" jangan khawatir bagaimana" sahut Eunhyuk hyung, yang berdiri di samping Teukie hyung. "mungkin aku Cuma kelelahan saja" sahutku,

" hidungmu sudah hyung bersihkan" kata Teukie hyung padaku.

" gumawo hyung…"sahutku. Saat aku menatap kembali wajah semua hyungku, tampak jelas dari wajah mereka, kalau mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"mianhe…"kataku dalam hati. Selesai makan siang bersama, kami semua kembali ke dorm. Selama perjalanan menuju dorm, aku merasa sangat lemas. Setibanya disekitar dorm, kami semua masuk kedalam lift, dan menuju dorm kami. aku merasa tubuhku sangat lemas, akupun bersandar di dinding lift itu. aku memegang erat tiang di dalam lift itu. pandanganku agak sedikit kabur, karena kepalaku yang terasa agak berat ini. saat lift terbuka, kami semuapun masuk kedalam dorm kami. semua merasa cukup lelah hari ini, mereka beristirahat di ruang tengah. Sedangkan aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar,dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku. Kepalaku semakin pusing, semua terasa berputar-putar, hingga pandanganku semakin kabur, lalu..semuapun menjadi gelap.

Sungmin pov

Aku merasa ada yang di sembunyikan magnae kami itu, dari kami semua. Saat aku masuk kedalam kamar, aku melihatKyuhyun sudah terlelap. Akupun kemudian duduk bersama yang lain diruang tengah. Member yang lain ada yang menonton acara televisi, dan ada juga yang tidur-tiduran di lantai. Sedangkan aku melamun karena memikirkan keadaan magnae kami itu.

"kamu sebenarnya kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku dalam hati

" apa kamu merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?, kenapa hyung sangat khawatir padamu Kyu?, hyung takut, kalau suatu hari nanti hyung dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat candamu, kejahilanmu pada kami, senyum evilmu, ocehanmu yang sering membuat kami tertawa. kenapa hyung sangat takut Kyu?" kataku dalam hati, secara tidak sadar akupun meneteskan air mata. Heechul hyung tiba-tiba mengusap air mataku.

"kenapa kamu menangis Minnie?, apa ada masalah? Atau ada sesuatu yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Tanyanya padaku,

"ani..hyung. nae gwencanayo.." sahutku,

"kamu tidak bisa berbohong pada kami Minnie" kata Shindong hyung

" aku tidak mengerti hyung, ntah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat sedih sekali. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku merasa sangat takut" sahutku pada semuanya.

" takut?" Tanya Wookie,

"takut kenapa hyung?" Tanya Donghae padaku.

"ntahlah…aku juga tidak tahu" sahutku, yang membuat member yang lain pada bingung.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku melihat Sungmin hyung sedang terlelap. Aku mencoba beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku, namun ntah kenapa aku merasa lemas sekali. Hingga akupun mengurungkan niatku dan kembali tidur. Sudah cukup lama aku tertidur. Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak melihat Sungmin hyung di kasurnya. Akupun beranjak bangun dari tidurku. namun saat aku berdiri, akupun terduduk kembali karena kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing. Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

" ada apa denganku sebenarnya?, aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku" kataku dalam hati, sambil memijat-mijat keningku, karena pusing ini.

" aku harus mengetahui penyebabnya, aku harus menemui Dokter Kang di RS." Kataku pelan, akupun mengambil dompetku di dalam laci mejaku. Akupun membuka pintu kamarku, saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan sudah sangat sepi. Aku bingung kemana mereka semua. Aku menemukan sebuah pesan di atas meja. Akupun membacanya.

"Kyu…kami pergi dulu, kami sengaja tidak membangunkanmu, karena kamu kelihatan sangat lelah, kami tidak ingin melihat kamu drop. jadi kamu beristirahatlah dulu. Ok….sepulang dari latihan, kami akan membelikanmu jjajangmyun" aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu.

"gumawo hyung….saranghae…"kataku, kemudian akupun meletakkan kembali pesan itu di atas meja. Akupun keluar dari dorm, menuju RS. Seperti biasa saat aku bepergian, aku selalu mengenakan masker penutup wajah, dan topi, sekaligus jaket hitamku. Aku pergi dengan menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya di RS tempat Dokter Kang bekerja, lagi-lagi aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali, dan kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku menuju ruangan Dokter Kang sambil meraba dinding RS itu. saat berada tepat di depan ruangannya aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

TOK TOK TOK….. Dokter Kang pun membuka pintu.

"Kyu….."

"annyeong Dok…"sapaku

" masuklah…" kata Dokter Kang padaku mempersilahkanku masuk. Baru saja aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu, aku terduduk lemas dilantai, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dokter Kang panik, kemudian iapun memapahku berdiri dan membantuku duduk di kursi.

" Kyu…..doe gwencana?" tanyanya padaku,

"Dok….saya ingin chek up"sahutku,

" sebaiknya kamu tensi dulu" Dokter Kang kemudian, menensiku,

" darahmu sangat rendah Kyu.., apa kamu ada keluhan lain?"

"Dok…sejak kemarin saya merasa lemas sekali, kepala saya sering pusing, dan sudah 2 kali saya mimisan Dok. Saya ingin tahu sebenarnya saya kenapa" kataku padanya. Aku melihat wajah cemas dari Dokter Kang.

"sebaiknya kamu melakukan chek up sekarang, tapi apa kamu masih sanggup berjalan?" tanyanya padaku

" saya masih sanggup Dok" sahutku. Kemudian akupun chek up kesehatanku, aku melakukan cukup banyak tes. Aku sangat terkejut saat Dokter Kang memintaku untuk beristirahat di RS selama 3 hari.

" kamu harus istirahat total di RS selama 3 hari Kyu",

"mwo?, ke..kenapa harus nginap di RS segala Dok?, apa penyakit saya parah?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"ini masih perkiraan saya saja, meskipun besok hasil tesmu baru keluar", kata Dokter Kang padaku,

" memangnya menurut Dokter saya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

" Menurut perkiraan saya, kamu mengidap Demensia Alzheimer" aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

" Demensia Alzheimer?, bagaimana jika semua hyungku tahu penyakitku ini?. aku terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"itu hanya perkiraan saya saja. Kamu tidak perlu takut. Semoga saja hasilnya besok negative" kata Dokter Kang padaku.

"Dok…bolehkah saya beristirahat saja didorm?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"wae?" Tanya Dokter Kang padaku.

"kalau aku tidak kembali kedorm, mereka akan curiga padaku" Dokter Kang terlihat berpikir dalam diamnya.

"ottoke Dok?"tanyaku lagi.

" bukannya saya melarangmu kembali kedorm. Tapi kalau didorm, dengan kondisimu yang lemah saat ini, akan membuat mereka khawatir padamu"kata Dokter Kang padaku. aku hanya diam saja

"apa kamu ingin mereka khawatir yang melihatmu pucat seperti ini?, kamu hanya akan membuat mereka cemas padamu. Apa kamu menginginkan semua hyungmu terbebani?" perkataan Dokter Kang membuatku terdiam.

"tapi Dok…"

"sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu di RS ini, paling tidak sampai besok. Sampai hasil tes mu keluar. Ottoke?" kata Dokter Kang padaku.

"geurae…saya akan mengikuti saran Dokter."sahutku

"kalau begitu, saya akan menyuruh perawat untuk menyiapkan ruangan untukmu beristirahat."

"ne…" Dokter Kangpun kemudian menghubungi perawat untuk menyiapkan ruang inap untukku. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Dokter Kangpun mengantarku keruang inapku. Dokter Kang memberiku obat, ntahlah itu obat apa. Yang jelas obat itu membuatku terasa agak enakkan, dan sedikit mengantuk.

"kamu istirahat saja dulu, saya akan menghubungi hyungmu"

"andwe…biar saya saja. Saya akan mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk hyung"

"geuraeyo…..istirahatlah" kata Dokter Kang padaku

"ne…Dok" sahutku. Sebelum aku terlelap, aku mengirim pesan kepada Eunhyuk hyung. karena jika aku sms yang lain. akan sangat banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lebih baik besok saja, aku mencari alasan yang tepat, agar mereka tidak curiga padaku. dan akupun mematikan ponselku.

~didorm~

Lee Teuk pov

Sepulang dari latihan, Eunhyuk menerima pesan dariKyuhyun.

"hyung…Kyuhyun tidak pulang malam ini" kata Eunhyuk dan member yang lain terkejut.

"memangnya kenapaKyuhyun tidak pulang?" tanyaku padanya

"mollayo…Kyuhyun Cuma bilang ia ada urusan"

"urusan?, kenapa mencurigakan seperti ini?" batinku.

"waeyo hyung?" tanyanya padaku

"anio…, ya sudah besok kalau ia kembali kita tanyakan saja padanya, kemana Kyuhyun sebenarnya hari ini" kataku pada member yang lain.

"ne…hyung. sahut mereka semua"

~malam harinya~

Saat dimeja makan, ntah kenapa bukan hanya aku bahkan member yang lainpun menatap kearah kursi kosong yang ada disamping Heechul dan Sungmin. Aku tahu bukan hanya aku, tapi mereka juga merasa dorm ini agak sepi. Saat makan, telepon dorm kami berdering.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Saat aku menjawabnya aku cukup senang, ternyata salah satu dongsaengku menghubungi kami.

"yeobseyo….. Kangin~ah...apa kabarmu disana?.Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Wae?...kamu kepikiran magnae kita?...bukan hanya kamu saja, kami juga kesepian didorm ini, ntah kenapaKyuhyun malam ini tidak pulang. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif….ne jaga kesehatanmu disana ya. annyeong…"akupun menaruh kembali gagang telepon ketempatnya semula. Saat aku kembali kemeja makan, semua menatap kearahku.

" Kangin hyung yang menelepon ya hyung?" Tanya Donghae

"nde…kenapa kalian makannya tidak habis?" tanyaku pada member yang lain.

"lagi malas hyung" sahut Shindong, aku menaikkan alisku sebelah.

"tumben?" sahutku

"biasanya ada yang cerewet kalau banyak menu sayuran di meja makan, dan lagi pula biasanya ada yang semangat saat menyantap jjajangmyun ini hyung" kata Shindong sambil

menatap jjajangmyun yang kami sengaja beli untuk magnae kami itu.

"Kyuhyun sebenarnya kemana ya hyung?" Tanya Sungmin.

"nde…huh…dia magne yang menyebalkan. Kenapa sehari ia tidak ada rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia magnae yang selalu membuatku merindukannya" kata Chullie.

"sudahlah, mungkinKyuhyun saat ini sedang ada urusan. Dan sedang tidak mau diganggu" sahutku pada yang lain.

"mungkin hyung benar" sahut Siwon.

"kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, kembalilah ke kamar kalian. biar malam ini aku saja yang mencuci piring" kataku pada mereka

"aku bantu hyung" kata Wookie

"ne…" setelah selesai cuci piring. Aku dan Wookiepun kembali kekamar kami masing-masing.

~keesokkan harinya~

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku terbangun dipagi yang cukup cerah ini. dan perawat masuk keruang inapku untuk memberitahukan padaku bahwa Dokter Kang menungguku diruangannya.

"annyeong…ChoKyuhyun~ssi. Anda ditunggu Dokter Kang diruangannya"

"ne…gumawo", akupun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur RS. Dan menuju ruangan Dokter Kang. Aku sangat takut dengan apa yang akan diberitahukannya padaku.

"annyeong "sapaku

"annyeong, silahkan duduk" sahutnya, lalu akupun duduk didepannya. Ia mengeluarkan hasil scan dari tes kemarin. Dokter Kang bertanya padaku sebelum menjelaskan kepadaku tentang penyakitku.

"Kyu….apa kamu pernah lupa melakukan hal yang biasa kamu lakukan sebelumnya?" tanyanya serius

"lupa?" aku mengingat kegiatan apa yang membuatku lupa.

"owh iya Dok, pernah. Waktu itu….."

~flashback~

"Kyuhyun~ah….kamu mau kemana?" tanya Siwonhyung

"ke kamar mandi" sahutku,

"lho…yang kamu masukin itu kan kamarnya Teukie hyung. kamar mandimu kan ada sendiri didalam kamarmu" sahutnya

"jinja?"aku menatap sebuah kamar didepanku. Lalu aku menoleh kearah Siwonhyung. dan tersenyum padanya.

"hehehe…mian aku lupa" sahutku, bukan hanya itu. saat aku sedang membuat teh untuk Shindong hyung. Aku juga lupa memasukkan gula. Dan aku langsung memberikan padanya.

"ini hyung teh nya"

"gumawo dongsaeng" sahut Shindong hyung. saat meminumnya tiba-tiba saja Shindong hyung menyemburkannya kewajah Teukie hyung yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"hyaaaa…..apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" kata Teukie hyung kesal pada Shindong hyung.

"mian hyung aku tidak sengaja. Hyaaaa….Kyuhyun~ah, kenapa teh ini pahit sekali?, apa kamu tidak memasukkan gula kedalam teh ini?" tanya Shindong hyung kesal padaku.

"perasaanku sudah hyung. apa aku lupa ya tadi?" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

~flashback end~

"sebenarnya kenapa Dokter bertanya seperti itu padaku?" tanyaku

"Kyu, kamu positif mengidap Demensia Alzheimer" aku shock mendengar hasil test ku itu.

" sebenarnya itu penyakit apa Dok?" tanyaku.

"penyakit yang menyebabkan adanya perubahan pada jaringan otak yang pada saraf otak tersebut bukan saja _mengerut_, bahkan dipenuhi dengan sedimen protein yang disebut plak amiloid dan serat yang berbelit-belit _neuro fibrillary_ dan penyakit itu akhirnya akan mengakibatkan gangguan mental."Doker kang menjelaskan padaku.

" gang..guan mental?" aku terhenyak mendengar itu semua. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis mendengar yang dikatakan Dokter Kang padaku. Dokter Kang memegang tanganku.

"Kyu….hwaiting. yang ku tahuKyuhyun adalah orang yang kuat. " kata Dokter Kang memberiku semangat.

"gumawo Dok." Sahutku dalam tangisku.

"Dok, apakah saya bisa disembuhkan?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"untuk penyakit itu yang saya tahu, tidak dapat disembuhkan" aku hanya dapat menangis mendengar itu semua.

"kenapa harus aku Dok?, aku tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan semua orang yang kusayangi Dok"

"Kyu…siapapun pasti juga akan kembali ke Maha Pencipta. Hanya saja, kita tidak tahu kapan waktunya. Kyu, kamu harus tegar…, dan kamu juga tidak boleh putus asa dan menyerah karena penyakitmu ini" Dokter Kang menyemangatiku. Aku hanyaa diam dalam tangisku.

"apakah kamu akan memberitahukan hal ini pada kedua orangtuamu atau kepada para hyung mu itu?"

"anio…saya tidak akan membuat mereka semua khawatir padaku. dan aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis karenaku. Mungkin aku akan keluar dari Super Junior" kataku pada Dokter Kang. Dokter Kang terkejut mendengar perkataanku

" mwo?, untuk apa kamu keluar dari Super Junior?"

" Dok….saya tidak akan sanggup jika harus menyembunyikan penyakit saya dari semuanya. Saya sangat menyayangi mereka semua Dok. Mungkin saat ini kondisi saya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat kondisi saya memburuk. Dan membuat yang lain tahu kondisi saya. Saya akan lebih membuat mereka sedih. Saya tidak ingin mereka bersedih didepan saya. Saya tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi Dok"

"saya mengerti perasaanmu. Jika itu adalah hal yang terbaik, maka saya setuju saja"

"gumawo Dok. Saya mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini dari siapapun juga Dok"

"geuraeyo…."

"kalau begitu, apa saya boleh pulang Dok?"

"chamkanman…."

"waegeudae?"

"saya akan memberimu resep obat untuk mengatasi penyakitmu ini" kata Dokter Kang. Dokter Kang menuliskan satu resep untukku.

"kamu bisa menebusnya di apotek" aku membaca resep yang dituliskanya untukku

"._Donepezil_?"

"nde…kamu harus ingat kamu dapat meminum obat itu 1 kali sebelum atau sesudah makan. Dan obat itu juga memiliki efek samping seperti yang sering terjadi sewaktu minum Donepezil adalah sakit kepala, nyeri seluruh badan, lesu, mengantuk, mual, muntah, diare, nafsu makan hilang, berat badan turun, kram, nyeri sendi, insomnia, dan meningkatkan frekwensi buang air kecil" Dokter Kang menjelaskan padaku.

"apakah obat itu dapat menyembuhkan saya Dok?" tanyaku

"obat itu membantumu untuk memperlambat penyempitan yang akan terjadi pada otakmu. Sekitar 6 minggu lagi kamu kemari. Dan saya akan mengecek kondisimu."

"ne Dok…"sahutku lemas. Akupun kemudian beranjak dari kursi, dan aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku didepannya.

"Chom komapsumnida Dok" kataku pada Dokter Kang.

" Chonmaneyo" sahutnya. Akupun kemudian keluar dari ruangannya. Tidak lupa aku menutup kembali masker penutup wajahku. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh penjelasan Dokter Kang padaku. sesampainya diapotek RS itu. aku memberikan pada yang bertugas diapotek itu. ia menatap resep yang kuberikan kepadanya, dan ia juga menatapku. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran orang itu. ia pasti bingung kenapa aku membeli obat itu. tapi aku tidak begitu peduli, dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah orang itu memberikan obat yang kuinginkan. Akupun berniat kembali kedorm. sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm. Aku memikirkan alasan yang harus kuberikan atas semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku. sesampainya didorm. Aku hanya berdiri didepan pintu dorm kami. aku menahan air mataku, agar saat melihat member suju aku tidak menangis.

"hwaiting Kyu…kamu pasti bisa" aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku menarik napas yang panjang, lalu dengan senyum akupun memencet bel dorm kami. tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu dorm. Hingga kusadari ternyata jam segini semua member pergi latihan. Dan akupun kemudian hanya duduk didepan dorm. Aku mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Aku menangis saat menatap foto semua member suju.

"hyung…apa aku sanggup meniggalkan kalian semua?"

"apa aku sanggup melupakan kalian semua?"

" aku sangat takut hyung. aku takut suatu hari nanti disaat aku tidak bisa apa-apa, dan sudah melupakan kalian semua. Kalian akan menangis didepanku. Aku sangat membenci air mata hyung. aku benci….aku benci pada diriku sendiri….aku benci, aku hanya bisa memberikan kalian beban."

" meskipun aku akan kehilangan memoryku, tapi di hatiku kalian akan selalu ada" aku berkata dalam hati sambil memandangi foto itu. sudah cukup lama aku berada didepan dorm ini. akupun menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lipatan kaki dan tanganku. dan akupun terlelap.

Lee Donghae pov

Saat kami latihan, ntah kenapa bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak bersemangat. Bahkan member yang lainpun sama. Kami selalu melakukan gerakan dance yang salah. Hingga kami semuapun kena marah oleh pelatih kami.

"ada apa dengan kalian semua?, kenapa kalian selalu salah melakukan gerakan dance ini. bukankah kalian telah latihan selama 2 minggu ini. kenapa hari ini kacau sekali. Hah…..'bentaknya pada kami.

"mianhe…, kami janji kami akan berlatih lebih baik lagi" Teukie hyung angkat bicara.

" geurae…untuk kali ini kalian ku maafkan. Tapi ingat, besok saya ingin melihat gerakan dance kalian sudah sempurna"

"ne…"sahut kami serempak. Aku memandangi wajah semua member yang tampak lesu.

"hyung…kenapa kita semua hari ini salah melulu ya?" tanyaku pada Teukie hyung.

"ini semua karenaKyuhyun yang tidak pulang semalam. Ya kan?, apa kalian juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku?" kata Sungmin hyung. kami semua mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Saat kami terdiam diruang latihan itu. tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering.

Bounce to you, Bounce to you Nae gaseumeun nuhl hyanghae jabhil soodo uhbseul mankeum ddwigo inneunguhl  
Break it Down to you, Down to you Nae gaseumi nuh, nuhl gatji mothandamyuhn muhmchul guhranda (Nal barabwara)

"yeoboseyo….owh Minho~ssi…., mwo?,Kyuhyun ada didepan pintu dorm kalian?...tidur?, ne…kami akan segera kesana" kataku, lalu akupun menutup kembali ponselku. Semua member yang mendengarku menyebut namaKyuhyun tadi. Merekapun mengelilingiku.

"Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Chullie hyung

"nde…Kyuhyun kenapa hyung?" tanya Wookie. Semua menatapku penuh cemas.

" owh, Minho tadi telepon. KatanyaKyuhyun tidur didepan dorm mereka. di bangunkan tapi tidak bangun-bangun" sahutku. Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang bingung tapi juga yang lain.

"kok bisa?, bukannya dorm kita berada dilantai 13" kata Yesung hyung.

" molla hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang hyung"

" nde…, kajja rapikan semua yang ada diruangan ini, setelah itu kita kembali kedorm" kata Teukie hyung pada kami semua.

"ne…"sahut kami.

~didepan dorm Shinee~

"hyung….hyung….bangun…" kata Taemin menggerak-gerakkan pundak Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyunpun terbangun karena ia merasa suara bising membangunkannya.

"owh…kalian siapa?" tanyaKyuhyun pada member Shinee. Onew, Key, Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin bingung dengan pertanyaanKyuhyun pada mereka. merekapun saling menatap.

"hyung…kami dongsaeng hyung. kami member Shinee" kata Onew.

"masa hyung lupa pada kami?" tanya Key

"owh…mianhe…hehehe. Mungkin karena aku ketiduran. Makanya q jadi lupa" kataKyuhyun

"tapi kenapa kalian semua ada didepan dorm hyung?" tanyaKyuhyun pada member Shinee. Onew menaikkan alis kanannya, karena bingung

"bukannya ini dorm kami hyung?" kata Minho.

"jinja?owh berarti hyung salah dorm."Kyuhyunpun kemudian tersenyum pada dongsaeng2 nya.

"hehehe…cheongmal mianhe…"kataKyuhyun pada member Shinee.

"gwencana hyung" sahut mereka

"kalau begitu hyung kembali kedorm dulu ya?" kataKyuhyun pada mereka.

'ne…", kemudianKyuhyunpun kembali kedormnnya. SaatKyuhyun masuk kedalam lift. Ternyata member suju berada di lift itu juga.

"Kyuhyun~ah….kamu dari mana saja?" Teukie memelukKyuhyun.

"aku…aku tidak dari mana-mana." SahutKyuhyun

"aku tadi ketiduran di depan dorm Shinee. Karena ku pikir itu dorm kita hyung" sahutKyuhyun tersenyum pada hyungnya. Member yang lain menatapKyuhyun cemas.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Lagi-lagi aku lupa. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing ini. Sungmin hyung memandang kearahku.

" Kyu, gwencana?" tanyanya padaku

"ah…gwencana hyung."sahutku

"Kyu, kemarin kamu sebenarnya kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung padaku.

"owh, kemarin aku nginap dirumah teman SMA ku dulu" sahutku berbohong

"lalu kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Teukie hyung

" owh…batrainya low. Jadi ku matikan saja" lagi-lagi aku berbohong didepan mereka.

"owh…"

"untunglah, kali ini kebohonganku tidak mencurigakan mereka" batinku. Saat pintu lift terbuka. Kami masuk kedalam dorm. Shindong hyung yang dari tadi membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Aku yang cukup lelah karena pikiranku ini, akupun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar, dan masuk kekamar mandi. Aku meminum obat dari Dokter Kang tadi. Kemudian akupun keluar, dan aku menyimpan obatku itu didalam laci meja, aku meletakkannya paling dalam, agar tidak ketahuan. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasurku. Aku merenungkan, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika memoryku ini semakin lama semakin pudar. Cukup lama aku menatap kearah langit-langit kamarku. akhirnya akupun menemukan ide, yang dimana ide ini, akan selalu membuatku ingat pada mereka semua.

"ya…aku harus melakukan ini sebelum kondisiku memburuk" batinku

Akupun kemudian membuka pintu kamar, aku menghampiri semua hyungku yang kelihatan kelelahan. Akupun merekam mereka semua dengan video melalui ponselku. Aku merekam mereka satu persatu.

"Kyu apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Chullie hyung padaku

"anio…aku hanya ingin merekamnya saja, untuk kenang-kenangan"

"kenang-kenangan apa?, memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung

"aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja jika suatu saat nanti aku mulai pikun, melihat rekaman ini aku jadi tidak akan melupakan kalian" sahutku. Aku mengerti mereka semua pasti bingung padaku.

"aku bingung Kyu, maksud perkataanmu itu apa sih?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

" gwencana hyung…ini untuk kenang-kenangan hari tua nanti" sahutku berbohong padanya

"owh…hyung pikir ada apa kamu melakukan ini" sahutnya lagi. aku tersenyum padanya.

"hyung, lihat kesini semua. Dan katakan sesuatu ya hyung…terserah saja hyung mau mengatakan apa" kataku sambil mengarahkan ponselku kearah mereka semua.

"hm…Ok…Kyu kalau sudah tua nanti jangan tularkan kebiasaan bermain game itu pada anak dan cucumu ya…" kata Shindong hyung, aku hanya tersenyum.

"ingat kamu harus suka makan sayur ya…, biar tidak jerawatan lagi" kata Donghae hyung

"tetaplah jadiKyuhyun yang selalu ceria" kata Sungmin hyung

"ingat kamu harus sopan pada yang lebih tua"kata Chullie hyung

" gerakan dancemu harus dilatih lagi ya" kata Eunhyuk hyung

"jangan suka merengek kalau mengajak yang lain bermain game bersamamu" kata Teukie hyung

" ingatlah kami akan selalu menyayangimu" kata Siwonhyung

"kalau tidur jangan suka mendengkur. Arra…" kata Yesung hyung

" jangan suka marah-marah ya, kalau marah kamu sangat mengerikan" kata Wookie hyung. aku mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan mereka. aku menahan air mataku didepan mereka, hingga membuat tenggorokanku seperti tercekat. Dadaku sangat sesak, karena menahan air mata didepan mereka.

"yup…semua yang kalian katakan akan ku lakukan" kataku pada mereka semua. Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celanaku dan aku duduk bersama mereka. aku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu.

"mianhe hyung…aku janji aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua." Aku menatap keatas, agar air mataku tidak terjatuh. Tapi nihil, air mataku menetes disudut mataku. Aku buru-buru menyekanya. Wookie hyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan ia menuju dapur. Sedangkan Donghae hyung ntah ia pergi kemana, yang kulihat ia keluar dari dorm, kemudian diikuti Eunhyuk hyung dan Yesung hyung. lalu Sungmin hyung masuk kedalam kamar, begitu juga dengan Teukie hyung dan Siwonhyung. dan Chullie hyung pergi kedapur bersama Shindong hyung. mereka meninggalkanku diruang tengah ini sendirian. Aku menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang cukup nyaring. Meskipun mataku tertuju pada tayangan televisi itu, tapi air mataku terus mengalir. Dan aku terus menyekanya dengan tanganku.

~didapur~

Wookie menangis sesenggukkan, Chullie dan Shindong memegang pundaknya.

"jangan tampakkan wajah sedihmu didepan magnae kita. Arra.." kata Chullie pelan. Wookie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga menangis didapur karena keadaanKyuhyun.

~kamar Sungmin~

"kenapa kamu harus menderita Alzheimer Kyu. Kenapa kamu harus menderita penyakit separah ini?" batin Sungmin. Sungmin menangis didalam kamar mandi. Ia sengaja menyalakan shower agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar dari luar.

~kamar Teukie~

"Kyuhyun~ah…kenapa kamu harus menderita seperti ini?, kenapa kamu harus merahasiakannya dari kami?"

"apakah kamu akan melupakan kami semua Kyu?" batin Teukie, Teukie menangis sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal.

~kamar Siwon~

" hyung menyayangimu Kyu…hyung tidak tahu apa yang hyung lakukan jika harus melihatmu menderita dan melupakan kami hyungmu" batin Siwon. Siwonmembekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan menangis sesenggukkan.

~diarea taman dorm~

Donghae yang berlari dikejar oleh Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Yesung menarik tangan Donghae.

"hyaaaa….kami tahu kamu sedih karena keadaanKyuhyun. Tapi kamu harus ingat kata Dokter Kang. Kita tidak boleh menampakkan kesedihan kita didepannya" kata Yesung pada Donghae

"hyung…aku tidak sanggup jika kita harus berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang penyakitnya ini. aku tidak sanggup hyung" Donghae terduduk ditanah dan menangis.

" kami tahu, tapi ku mohon kita jangan menampakkan wajah sedih kita didepannya, karena itu akan membuatnya tambah menderita" kata Eunhyuk.

"tapi saat mendengar yang dikatakan Dokter Kang tadi….."

~flashback~

Saat member suju baru sampai diarea parkiran dorm. Mereka bertemu dengan Dokter Kang. Dokter Kang sangat terkejut saat member suju menyapanya.

" Dokter Kang…" Shindong berteriak memanggil Dokter Kang.

"ka…kalian" sahutnya gugup. Saat itu Dokter Kang memegang sebuah amplop ditangannya.

"kenapa Dokter gugup begitu?" tanya Teukie

"yang ditangan Dokter apa?" tanya Donghae, Donghae langsung mengambil amplop itu, dan membacanya.

"hasil lab?" Donghaepun membuka amplop itu.

" Donghae~ssi…jangan dibuka" kata Dokter Kang

"wae?, apa ini….?" sahut Donghae yang nekat membuka isi amplop itu dan membacanya.

"i…itu…" kata Dokter Kang, Dokter Kang sangat panik dan bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada member suju.

" Demensia Alzheimer?" Donghae menjatuhkan kertas hasil pemeriksaanKyuhyun dan terdiam seperti patung. Wookiepun mengambil kertas pemeriksaan itu dan membacanya…Wookie menangis begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang berada di samping Wookie. Teukie, Siwon, Chullie, Yesung dan Sungmin bingung.

"kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Teukie pada yang lain.

"Kyuhyun…..dia…"sahut Shindong.

"Kyuhyun?, ada apa denganKyuhyun?" tanya Chullie. Dokter Kang terdiam, karena ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada member yang sudah mengetahui keadaanKyuhyun saat ini.

"Dok, tolong jelaskan pada kami" kata Sungmin pada Dokter Kang.

"itu….."

"tolong jangan sembunyikan dari kami Dok" sahut Teukie

"sebenarnya saya sudah berjanji padaKyuhyun untuk merahasiakan hal ini, tapi karena hasil lab ini tertinggal, dan saya kemaari untuk memberikannya padaKyuhyun. Dan karena hal ini sudah terbongkar, maka dengan berat hati saya akan menyampaikan kebenaran positif menderita Demensia Alzheimer, dan penyakitnya ini akan menghilangkan memorynya secara perlahan-lahan hingga mengakibatkan gangguan mental" perkataan Dokter Kang membuat member yang lain shock, dan hanya bisa menangis.

"saya harap kalian tidak memberitahukan padaKyuhyun kalau kalian sudah mengetahui penyakitnya ini, karena saya khawatir akan memperburuk kondisinya. Dan tolong jangan menampakkan wajah sedih kalian didepannya." Kata Dokter Kang. Semua member menyetujui pemintaan Dokter Kang.

~flashback end~

"hyung, apa hyung lihat ekspresiKyuhyun tadi saat merekam kita di ponselnya. Wajah kesedihan hyung, meskipun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi tampak jelas terlihat dari wajahnya" kata Donghae yang masih menangis. Yesung dan Eunhyuk terdiam dan larut dalam kesedihan mereka.

~didalam dorm~

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku menangis dan menangis, aku merasakan sepertinya efek dari obat itu mulai bereaksi padaku. perutku terasa sangat mual sekali, dan kepalaku agak pusing. Aku memegang perutku. Aku mencoba untuk merebahkan tubuhku disofa. Dan aku memejamkan mataku, tapi tidak bisa. Perutku sangat mual sekali. Dan karena tidak tahan, akupun beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat tidak jauh dari dapur, satu tanganku memegang mulutku, sedangkan tanganku yang satunya lagi memegang perutku. Aku masuk kekamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"uweekkkk….uweekkkkkk…" terdengar suara pintu yang digedor-gedor. Aku tahu itu pasti para hyungku yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kyu…waeyo?" tanya Chullie hyung, karena aku mengenal suaranya begitu juga suara member yang lain. aku tidak menyahut mereka, karena aku masih memuntahkan isi perutku yang tidak ada apa-apa, hanya air yang ku muntahkan.

"kenapa sakit sekali?, kenapa efek yang kurasakan sangat sakit seperti ini?" batinku. Cukup lama aku berada didalam kamar mandi ini. efek dari obat ini membuatku sangat lemas. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dan menyekanya dengan handuk kecil. Kemudian akupun membuka pintu kamar mandi, saat aku membukanya aku melihat wajah semua hyungku yang sangat mencemaskanku.

"hyung…., kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanyaku pada mereka semua

"Kyu gwencanayo?" tanya Sungmin hyung

"aku baik-baik saja kok Kangin hyung" sahutku,

"Kyu, aku Sungmin bukan Kangin hyung"

"jinja?, aku pikir hyung Kangin hyung" sahutku, aku tertawa kecil padanya

"hahaha…sepertinya aku salah mengira"

Lee Teuk pov

Hatiku sangat sedih melihatKyuhyun yang seperti ini. ia secara perlahan –lahan akan melupakan kami. aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan magnae kami. kami sudah sangat menyayanginya. SaatKyuhyun mengira Sungmin adalah Kangin, aku menahan air mataku. Meskipun ia divonis mengidap penyakit Alzheimer. Tapi ia tetap kelihatan tegar didepan kami. ia mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan kami, meskipun kami tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat menderita.

" hyung…kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanyanya padaku

"anio….apa benar kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya

"gwencanayo…., mm…..sepertinya baunya sedap…."kataKyuhyun, lalu iapun menuju kemeja makan yang telah terdapat makan malam yang dimasak Wookie.

"hyung…kenapa kalian berdiri disana saja. Kajja…kita makan" ia mengajak kami semua.

"ye…"sahutku

"kajja…"aku menatap member yang lain. aku menggelengkan sedikit kepalaku, dan yang lain mengerti akan isyaratku pada mereka. lalu akupun berbalik dan tersenyum padanya yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu di meja makan. Saat ia menyantap makanannya, mungkin bukan hanya aku yang menatapnya sedih, tapi juga member yang lain. aku melihat Donghae yang duduk didekatku, ia sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Aku tahu ia menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir dipipinya. Kyuhyun menyantap makanannya dengan sangat lahap.

"ah….kenyang sekali, gumawo hyung sudah membuatkan masakan selezat ini. ntah sampai kapan aku bisa memakan masakan selezat ini lagi…tapi kuharap aku bisa menyantap makanan ini lebih lama lagi. aku benar-benar tidak ingin melupakan rasa masakan yang hyung masak ini" katanya, perkataannya membuat dadaku sangat sesak. Rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan diam. Dan mencoba tersenyum didepannya.

Kim Ryeowook pov

Hatiku benar-benar sakit, kenapa dongsaeng yang sangat kami sayangi harus menderita seperti ini. saat ia mengatakan "_**tapi kuharap aku bisa menyantap makanan ini lebih lama lagi. aku benar-benar tidak ingin melupakan rasa masakan yang hyung masak ini",**_ aku sangat ingin menangis dan memeluknya. Aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku saat menatapnya.

"hyuung…hari ini aku ingin berbuat sesuatu yang baik. Hari ini biar aku yang cuci piring. Kalian semua tidak usah membantuku OK…" katanya pada kami.

"tumben Kyu…biasanya kamu paling malas cuci piring. Tapi…hyung senang akhirnya kamu jadi rajin juga. HAHAHAHA….." kata Chullie hyung. aku menatap Chullie hyung, yang tertawa. aku sangat mengerti dibalik tawanya itu, ia sebenarnya sangat sedih. Tapi ia berusaha tidak menampakkannya di depan magnae kami itu.

"iya donk…mulai hari ini ChoKyuhyun akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk semua hyung yang sangat kusayangi ini" sahutnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada kami semua.

" HAHAHA…jinja?, aku tidak percaya" kata Shindong hyung yang meneteskan air mata dalam tawanya.

"hyung kenapa menangis?" tanyaKyuhyun pada Shindong.

" jinja?, owh ini…mungkin karena masakan Wookie terlalu pedas jadinya air mata hyung menetes" aku yakin Shindong hyung sedang berbohong.

"owh…arasso…"sahutnya.

"aku mau ke dapur dulu, kalau hyung sudah selesai makan piringnya bawa kedapur ya…"kataKyuhyun.

"Ok…'sahut kami bersamaan. SaatKyuhyun pergi kedapur. Air mata yang dari tadi kutahan akhirnya mengalir juga. aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Wookie~ah…tolong jangan tampakkan airmatamu didepannya"Siwon hyung memegang pundakku. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian akupun menghela napasku. Aku menyeka air mataku.

"ye hyung…"

ChoKyuhyun pov

Ntah kenapa aku merasa aneh pada hyungku. Kenapa mereka kelihatan kurang begitu ceria, apa mungkin karena mereka berlatih terlalu keras hari ini?, mungkin saja….,aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Sebelum memoryku pudar dan aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, aku harus memberikan kenangan yang indah pada mereka semua. Aku mencuci piring didapur, tidak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung menghampiriku dengan membawa setumpuk piring kotor. Aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"dongsaeng yang baik, cuci piringnya sampai bersih ya…" kata Yesung hyung mengacak-acak rambutku.

"ye…"sahutku

"biar hyung bantu ya" kata Sungmin hyung

"andwe….biar aku sendiri saja. Hyung istirahatlah, aku yakin hyung pasti lelah bukan?" sahutku padanya

"ye…kalau itu maumu. Hyung kekamar dulu ya…" sahutnya

"Ok…."Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung meninggalkanku sendiri didapur. Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua tugasku ini. aku keluar menuju ruang tengah. Tapi aku tidak menemukan semua hyungku.

"apa mereka semua sudah tidur?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku hanya duduk sendiri diruang tengah. Ntah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Akupun memutar video yang kurekam tadi. Aku menangis diruang tengah. Aku benar-benar sedih jika harus melupakan mereka semua.

"semoga…hari itu tidak akan terjadi, semoga saja ingatanku tentang kalia tidak akan pudar, semoga saja aku tidak melupakan kalian semua. Saranghae…saranghaeyo hyung….aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian" kataku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Akupun pergi keluar dari Dorm. Aku pergi ketaman disekitar dorm kami. aku duduk sendiri ditempat itu. aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"hyung….hyung….hyung…, aku tidak ingin melupakan panggilan ini pada kalian. apa kalian semua tahu?, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui bahwa perlahan-lahan aku akan melupakan kalian. apa kalian tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat Dokter Kang memvonisku?, aku sangat ingin menceritakan ini semua pada kalian. tapi aku tidak sanggup…aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat kalian meneteskan air mata didepanku. Aku jahat….aku sangat jahat….karena aku akan melupakan kalian yang sangat berharga untukku. Kalian..appa, eomma dan nuna. Apa aku harus melupakan kalian semua?" gumamku, aku menangis sesenggukkan ditaman ini sendiri.

Selama 6 minggu aku mengkonsumsi obat itu. membuatku semakin lesu, bahkan nafsu makankupun berkurang, dan aku juga sering muntah. Tapi…bukannya membuat memory ku baik, malah membuatku sering pusing hingga aku sering salah menyebut nama mereka. aku juga lebih sering diam, saat member yang lain asik bercanda. Bahkan kadang emosiku tidak dapat ku control. Seperti sekarang ini…

"Kyu…kajja kita latihan dance" ajak Donghae hyung

"andwe…"sahutku lemas

"wae?, kamu harus sering latihan, jangan malas-malasan gitu"  
"aku bilang aku malas, kenapa hyung selalu memaksaku hah…" bentakku padanya

"Kyu….kenapa kamu marah begitu?, hyungkan Cuma kasih tahu saja" sahutnya lagi, member yang lain diam saat melihatku membentak Donghae hyung.

"aku tidak suka di beri tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin latihan dance, aku bosan. Dan aku cape.."bentakku kasar padanya. Akupun berdiri dan berniat masuk kekamarku, tapi…langkahku terhenti karena kepalaku terlalu pusing, semuanya berputar sangat cepat, dan akupun terjatuh. Samar-samar aku melihat para hyungku itu menghampiriku, Teukie hyung meletakkan kepalaku dilengannya. Pandanganganku semakin kabur, dan semuapun menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

Lee Donghae pov

Saat melihatKyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan. Aku dan yang lainnya sangat panik. Kami menghampirinya. Aku menangis yang melihatnya seperti itu, SiwonmenggendongKyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. Siwonmerebahkan tubuhnyaKyuhyun dikasur. Teukie hyung kemudian menghubungi Dokter Kang. aku duduk didekat kasurnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis. Sungmin hyung memegang pundakku.

"ini salahku hyung, aku terlalu memaksanya untuk ikut latihan. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun jadi pingsan seperti ini"

" kami tidak menyalahkanmu, ini karena memang kondisi Kyuhyun yang emosinya sering turun naik, dan tidak stabil. Dan karena memang penyakitnya itu, hingga membuatnya pingsan" Sungmin hyung mencoba menenangkanku.

" Donghae~ah…, bukan hanya kamu saja yang sedih seperti ini. tapi kami juga, kami tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini." Yesung hyung, berkata padaku dan menangis. Bukan hanya aku yang meneteskan air mata, tapi juga yang lain. kecuali Sungmin hyung , meskipun begitu Sungmin hyung selalu menangis tanpa memperlihatkannya pada kami.

"kalian semua, ku mohon pada kalian tolong jangan perlihatkan air mata kalian didepanKyuhyun. Karena hal itu akan membuatnya menderita" sahut Teukie hyung pada kami, setelah menghubungi Dokter Kang.

"hyung…."sahut kami bersamaan.

"cobalah selalu ceria dan bersikap seperti biasanya didepanKyuhyun. Arasseoyo?" Teukie hyung mengatakan pada kami dengan tegas. Kami semua mengganggukkan kepala kami bersamaan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Dokter Kang pun datang.

"apa yang terjadi padaKyuhyun?" tanyanya pada kami

"mollayo Dok, tiba-tiba sajaKyuhyun pingsan" kataku padanya,

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?, apaKyuhyun selalu meminum obatnya?" tanya Dokter Kang cemas.

"sepertinya ia, karena saya sering memeriksa botol obatnya Dok. Tapi….." kata Sungmin hyung, terdiam.

"tapi apa?" tanya Dokter Kang

"ia sering sekali muntah setelah meminum obat itu, dan ia sepertinya kurang nafsu makan, dan juga imsonia" sahut Teukie hyung

"itu memang efek samping dari obat itu. sebenarnya hari ini saya menunggunya di RS, karena saya ingin memastikan kondisinya. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa, kalau hari ini ia harus chek up kondisinya itu" sahut Dokter Kang,

"saya akan memeriksa keadaannya. Sebaiknya kalian menunggunya diluar" kata Dokter Kang.

"ye…" sahut Teukie hyung, Teukie hyung mengajak kami untuk menunggu diluar.

Kim Heechul pov

Kenapa dongsaeng yang sering menjahili kami, sering bawel, suka membuatku marah. Ia harus menderita penyakit itu?, perasaan kami semua hancur yang melihat kondisiKyuhyun yang seperti ini. ia sering sekali marah, bahkan terkadang ia diam seribu bahasa meskipun didepannya kami sering bercanda, tertawa tapi ekspresi yang ditampakkanya hanya datar. Seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal kami. aku dan yang lainnya selalu menyembunyikan rasa sedih ini darinya. Saat ini Dokter Kang memeriksa keadaannya. Kami menunggu di ruang tengah. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Dokter Kang pun keluar dari kamarKyuhyun. Dan kami semua berlari menghampirinya.

"ottoke Dok?" tanya Siwon

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan Dok?" tanya Shindong yang tidak kalah cemasnya

"kalian semua tenang dulu" sahut Dokter Kang

"tenang bagaimana?,Kyuhyun pingsan seperti ini, anda masih meminta kami untuk tenang" kataku yang sangat emosi padanya

" Chullie~ah…." Teukie hyung memegang pundakku.

" saya mengerti perasaan kalian. karena kalian semua sangat menyayangiKyuhyun. Dan saya meminta kepada kalian, jika suatu hari kondisiKyuhyun memburuk, dan ia kehilangan memorynya bahkan saat ia kesulitan untuk berbicara dan emosinya tiba-tiba meledak. Kalian harus selalu ada bersamanya, karena dengan semangat yang kalian berikan padanya, akan memberinya semangat hidup" perkataan Dokter Kang membuat kami bingung dan lebih cemas akan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"maksud anda?" tanya Teukie hyung.

" apa kondisi Kyuhyun sangat parah Dok?" tanya Eunhyuk yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"…" Dokter Kang diam, ia sepertinya bingung harus mengatakan apa pada kami.

"Dok…..kenapa anda diam saja?" tanyaku membentak padanya

"obat yang saya berikan ternyata tidak bereaksi pada penyakitnya, saya sudah memeriksa kondisinya. penyakitnya semakin lama akan semakin parah, meskipun saya memberikan obat yang berbeda padanya, tetap tidak bereaksi ditubuhnya."perkataan Dokter Kang benar-benar membuatku dan yang lain sangat shock.

"andwe…Dokter pasti bohong bukan, saya tidak pasti bisa sembuhkan" kataku dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya.

" Chullie~ah…"kata Dokter Kang

"Kyuhyun tidak boleh melupakan kami….Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan kami…Kyuhyun….."aku terduduk lemas didepan Dokter Kang dan menangis, air mataku terus mengalir. Dokter Kang jongkok didepanku, sedangkan Teukie hyung jongkok disampingku, dan memegang pundakku.

" Chullie~ah…"suara Teukie hyung bergetar.

"kenapa harus Kyuhyun…kenapa harus dia yang menderita seperti ini?" sahutku pada mereka. mereka semua diam dalam tangisnya.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan aku sadari, aku telah berada di dalam kamarku. aku mendengar suara berisik diluar kamarku. akupun beranjak bangun dan mendengarkannya dari balik pintu kamarku. aku sangat terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Dokter Kang tentang kondisiku pada semua hyungku. Bahkan aku sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka semua telah mengetahui penyakitku ini. aku mendengar suara Chullie hyung yang marah pada Dokter Kang. aku menangis dan membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"kenapa anda berbohong padaku Dokter Kang?, kenapa anda menceritakan pada mereka tentang penyakitku?, kenapa aku harus menyakiti semua hyungku?" batinku. Aku tersandar didinding pintu, air mataku terus mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

"kamu jahat ChoKyuhyun….kamu jahat karena telah membuat semua hyungmu menangis karenamu, kamu magnae yang jahat…karena kamu akan melupakan mereka semua dan hanya memberikan air mata untukmu…., kamu lebih baik pergi dari sini ChoKyuhyun….kamu tidak pantas berada diantara mereka….kamu lebih pantas hidup sendiri dan menghadapi penyakitmu tanpa orang-orang yang kamu sayangi….." aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"lebih baik aku pergi dari sini…."batinku

"tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku memiliki 1 keinginan….1 keinginan yang meskipun memoryku hilang, tapi didalam hatiku semua kenangan itu tidak akan terlupakan" batinku. Aku mendengar dari luar suara Sungmin hyung…

"sebaiknya hapus air mata kalian, dan kita masuk untuk melihat keadaan magnae kita"

"kamu benar Minnie" aku tahu itu suara Shindong hyung. aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang menuju kekamarku, lalu akupun buru-buru kekasur, menyeka air mataku dan pura-pura terlelap. Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, dan suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang semakin dekat menghampiriku, aku merasakan seseorang duduk didekatku, lalu Tanganku digenggam oleh salah satu hyungku, aku sangat mengenal telapak tangan yang hangat dan menggenggam tanganku itu. ya…itu tangan Teukie hyung. aku masih mendengar suara isakan tangis mereka. dadaku benar-benar sakit dan sesak, mataku terasa sangat panas. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi aku harus menahannya didepan mereka.

"mianhe hyung….cheongmal mianhe….."batinku

"kami menyayangimu Kyu…..meskipun kamu akan melupakan kami, tapi kami semua akan selalu berusaha membuatmu ingat kembali pada kami" itu adalah suara dari Yesung hyung.

"hyung ingin, kamu membagi penderitaanmu ini pada kami, dan jangan kamu tanggung sendiri Kyu" itu adalah suara dari Siwonhyung. aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membuka mataku dan melihat air mata mereka karenaku.

" saranghaeo hyung…..mianhe….mianhe….."batinku. hatiku menangis, hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengar suara isakan tangis mereka.

" aku akan pergi dari sini hyung, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, karena aku yakin ini adalah keputusan terbaik untukku dan untuk kalian hyung, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menangis karena kondisiku hyung, aku tidak ingin kalian mengasihaniku" batinku. Aku masih berpura-pura tidak sadar. Aku merasakan belaian lembut dari salah satu hyungku yang membelai kepalaku.

"meskipun aku tidak sanggup pergi meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya hyung"batinku.

Aku sangat yakin bahwa semua hyungku pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku saat ini. aku berpura-pura membuka mataku dan menatap mereka semua. Dan merekapun buru-buru menyeka air mata mereka. aku melihat Teukie hyung yang matanya sembab begitu juga dengan yang lain. dan aku menatap Dokter Kang dengan tatapan kecewa padanya. Tapi aku menyembunyikan rasa kecewa ini darinya.

"Kyu..doe gwencana?" tanya Teukie hyung padaku, aku menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

" gwencanayo hyung…kalian tidak perlu khawatir padaku" sahutku, kemudian Dokter Kang pun bertanya padaku dan sebenarnya aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya padaku.

"Kyu…apa kamu masih merasa pusing?," tanyanya padaku

"anda juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku" sahutku tanpa tersenyum padanya. Aku menatap Dokter Kang dengan tatapan dinginku. Dan akupun mengungkapkan keinginanku pada mereka.

"hyung..bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian semua?" tanyaku pada semua hyungku.

" apa yang kamu inginkan Kyu?" tanya Chullie hyung dapat melihat bahwa Chullie hyung tidak kalah cemasnya dengan yang lain.

" aku…ingin kita melakukan konser di depan semua fans kita, tapi…aku ingin kita melakukan konser kita dengan member yang lengkap, yaitu 15 member. Maukah hyung melakukannya untukku?, aku tahu ini adalah permintaanku yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Tapi…, aku sangat ingin kita berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu." kataku pada mereka, dan lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Sebenarnya aku cape melihat mereka yang selalu berpura-pura terlihat tegar dan ceria didepanku, padahal sebenarnya hati mereka semua menangis karenaku. Dan aku sangat membenci diriku yang selalu memberikan kesedihan bagi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

"apakah permintaanku itu terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan hyung?" tanyaku pada mereka semua.

"kami akan berusaha untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu Kyu" sahut Teukie hyung padaku.

"gumawo hyung….aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua" kataku pada mereka, dan Teukie hyung langsung memelukku erat. Pundaknya bergetar karena menangis. Dan aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan mereka, meskipun dadaku sesak, tenggorokkanku terasa tercekat, karena menahan air mata ini.

"mianhe…hyung…saranghaeyo" batinku, lalu akupun melepaskan pelukan Teukie hyung padaku.

"hyung…ku mohon jangan menangis lagi didepanku. Jika hyung masih menangis didepanku, maka aku akan pergi dari kalian" kataku tegas didepan mereka, aku tahu mereka semua terkejut dengan perkataanku, hingga Chullie hyungpun membentakku.

"apa maksudmu Kyu?kenapa kamu ingin pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya padaku.

"hyung…."sahut Eunhyuk hyung dan Siwon hyung bersamaan dan merangkul Chullie hyung.

" karena aku sangat cape dengan air mata kalian. jadi ku mohon, jangan tampakkan air mata kalian didepanku" sahutku, tanpa menatap mereka semua, karena aku menatap kearah langit-langit dikamarku. Hatiku sangat sakit jika harus melihat air mata mereka.

"ne…kami janji Kyu" sahut Teukie hyung padaku.

" hyung…aku ingin tidur, aku cape"sahutku padanya dan juga yang lain"

"geurae…kalau itu maumu"sahutnya lagi. akupun kemudian memejamkan mataku. Aku mendengar suara Teukie hyung dan meminta pada yang lain untuk membiarkanku beristirahat.

"aku jahat pada kalian….aku jahat….."batinku, tidak terasa air mataku mengalir dipipiku. Akupun kemudian menutup wajahku dengan selimutku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. aku sudah tidak dapat menahan air mataku ini.

"hyung….cheongmal mianhe….."batinku.

Choi Siwon pov

Saat aku mendengar perkataan magnae kami itu, hatiku benar-benar menangis, aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat, bukan hanya membuatku tapi membuat yang lainnya juga sangat sedih. Kami sangat mengerti magnae kami, kami mengerti ia selalu berpura-pura tegar didepan kami, tapi dibalik itu semua, ia selalu menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Saat kami mengantar Dokter Kang sampai depan pintu dorm kami, kami semua berkumpul dikamar Teukie hyung, dan membicarakan permintaanKyuhyun.

"hyung, ottoke?, apakah Hangeng hyung, Kangin hyung, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry mau memenuhi keinginanKyuhyun?" tanyaku kepada Teukie hyung, Teukie hyung menjwab pertanyaanku dengan nada sesenggukkan.

" aku…..yakin mereka semua mau. Aku…akan menghubungi mereka nanti" Teukie hyung menundukkan wajahnya, aku melihat air mata jatuh membasahi tangannya. Shindong hyung dan Chullie hyung merangkul pundak Teukie hyung. kami semua terdiam saat mendengar isakan tangis Teukie hyung. karena aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini, akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Teukie hyung.

"aku ingin keluar sebentar" kataku kepada mereka. akupun keluar dari kamar Teukie hyung, namun saat melihat kamar Kyuhyun, air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku, lalu akupun segera berlari keluar dari dorm. Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Taemin kepadaku. Aku terus berlari menggunakan tangga darurat, aku memasuki area parkiran apartemen, dan aku masuk kedalam mobilku. Aku mengunci diriku didalam mobil. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam mobil, aku memukulkan tanganku pada setir mobil…dan aku berteriak didalam mobil.

"WAEEEEEEEEEEEEE…Kyuhyun~ah…..kenapa kamu harus menderita alzheimer seperti ini?...apa kamu akan meninggalkan kami semua?..."teriakku

" apa kamu tahu Kyu, betapa sakitnya hati hyung saat mendengar permintaanmu tadi. Hyung tidak rela jika kamu harus pergi meninggalkan kami saeng. Kamu sudah hyung anggap dongsaeng hyung sendiri, kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari kami Kyu. bukankah kamu pernah mengatakan pada kami, sampai kapanpun kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kami" aku menangis dan berkata pada diriku sendiri. Aku membuka foto-foto diponselku, aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat berfoto bersama kami di bagestage.

"dongsaeng~ah….apakah kamu akan melupakan kami?" tanyaku sambil memegang wajahnya diponselku. Tidak berapa lama aku termenung menatap wajahnya diponselku. Ponsel yang kupegangpun berdering, saat aku membaca nama yang tertera di ponselku. Akupun langsung menjawabnya…

"yeobseyo…..hyung~ah….bogoshippoyo" aku berkata pada Hangeng hyung

"na do Wonnie~ah…, bagaimana kabar semua member, terutama magnae kita itu? hyung benar-benar merindukan kejahilannya" tanyanya padaku, aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tangisku pecah….

"Wonnie~ah….gwencana?, apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya curiga

"Kyuhyun….."perkataanku terputus karena tangisku

"Kyuhyun?, ada apa denganKyuhyun?, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?, apaKyuhyun sakit?' tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"hyung…Kyuhyun menderita Alzheimer…"sahutku ditelepon sesenggukkan. Hangeng hyung tidak menyahut perkataanku. Aku tahu Hangeng hyung pasti sangat shock dengan perkataanku barusan, terdengar dari seberang sana suara isakan tangis Hangeng hyung.

"hyung…maukah hyung kembali ke Seoul demi Kyuhyun?, ia sangat merindukan kehadiran Super Junior yang lengkap hyung." Hangeng hyung masih tidak menyahut perkataanku.

"apa hyung tahu….Kyuhyun menginginkan kita mengadakan konser untuk menghibur fans kita, dan ia sangat menginginkan kita melakukan konser itu dengan 13 + 2 member Super Junior hyung…apa hyung mau mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku kepadanya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan tangisnya. Air mataku terus membasahi pipiku, apa yang kami rasakan saat ini, iapun dapat merasakannya.

~Beijing~

Hangeng pov

Apakah yang kudengar dari Siwonsaat ini hanyalah mimpi?, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit….aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Siwon. Air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat kukatakan kepadanya. Karena aku benar-benar shock saat mendengar berita ini.

"hyung…hyung…."terdengar dari seberang sana, suaranya yang bergetar karena tangisnya.

"mianhe….Wonnie~ah…hyung….hyung…hyung akan kembali ke Seoul besok"sahutku kepadanya, terdengar suaranya yang terkejut…

"jinjayo?"

"nde, besok hyung akan kembali ke Seoul, hyung ingin memberikan kejutan pada Kyuhyun"sahutku lagi,

"geurae, kami akan menunggumu besok hyung", sahutnya, lalu akupun menutup ponselku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. aku menangis sesenggukkan.

~Seoul~

Lee Sungmin pov

Setelah keluar dari kamar Teukie hyung, aku memutuskan kembali kekamarku. Aku melihatKyuhyun berkelumbun dalam selimutnya. Aku mendengar suara igauan nya. akupun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berkeringat dan mengigau…

"hyung….mianhe hyung….mianhe….." aku menatapnya nanar, kesedihan menyelimuti kami semua saat dongsaeng yang sangat kami sayangi, kenapa harus menderita seperti ini?, aku tidak berani membangunkannya, karena ku lihat wajahnya sangat lelah dalam tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah….hyung benar-benar ingin kamu sembuh saeng, hyung tidak tahu apa jadinya dengan kami jika kamu melupakan kami?" batinku, tidak terasa air mata menetes membasahi pipiku. Akupun buru-buru menyeka air mataku. Lalu akupun mengambil posisi di kasurku, aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasurku, sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, sesekali aku menatapnya yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"saranghaeyo….nae dongsaeng" ujarku pelan dan menatapnya, lalu akupun membalikkan posisi badanku kearah yang berlawanan darinya. Meskipun aku memejamkan mataku, namun air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Yesung pov

Sejak kejadian itu, Kenapa suasana dorm menyedihkan seperti ini?, Alzheimer….yah…itu adalah nama penyakit yang diderita oleh magnae kami. aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami, jika memory Kyuhyun mulai berkurang, secara perlahan-lahan ia akan melupakan kami semua. Sejak Kyuhyun divonis menderita penyakit itu, emosinya sering labil. Ia bahkan terkadang lupa menyebut nama setiap member. Namun kami semua selalu mencoba untuk tetap ceria didepannya, kami sering bersikap seperti biasa kepadanya, didepannya kami mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi dihati kami…..kami menangis…kami menangis karena kami tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah membicarakan tentang keinginanKyuhyun kepada manajer kami, Hangeng hyung sudah kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama kami di dorm, begitu juga dengan Kibum, Kangin, Zhoumi dan Henry. Kami sudah memberi tahukan tentang penyakit Kyuhyun ini kepada mereka. dan kami meminta kepada mereka untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja jika didepanKyuhyun. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami mengadakan konser, dan bersama dengan 15 member suju yang lengkap. kami menyanyikan semua lagu kami dari awal kami debut hingga album ke -4 kami sekarang. Saat ini Shinee masih membawakan lagu dari mereka, kami sengaja meminta tolong kepada member Shinee, dan member SM Town lainnya untuk berkolaborasi dalam konser kali ini. karena kami tidak ingin melihat magnae kami terlalu kelelahan. Saat ini kami berada di belakang panggung, lagi –lagiKyuhyun membuatku dan yang lainnya menatapnya lirih. Ia merekam kami satu persatu melalui video recorder yang dibawanya.

" hyung….lihat kemari" ujarnya

"wae?, apa kamu kurang puas merekam kami beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Chullie hyung kepadanya sambil memainkan kipas yang dipegangnya. Aku tahu sebenarnya Chullie hyung juga merasa sangat sedih saat ini, tapi Chullie hyung bisa menyimpan rasa sedihnya didepan Kyuhyun.

"nde..hyung. aku belum puas. Hari ini aku ingin sekali merekam suasana saat ini" sahutnya dan tersenyum kepada kami. aku melihat Teukie hyung menatap keatas, aku tahu Teukie hyung berusaha menahan air matanya. Aku mengepal tanganku kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan berkata " jangan pernah kamu tinggalkan kami dongsaeng" tapi…aku tidak bisa.

"hyung….kenapa kalian tidak tersenyum, mana senyum kalian?, ayolah hyung….aku sangat membutuhkan senyum kalian" ujarnya lagi, kami pun dengan terpaksa memperlihatkan senyum kami kepadanya.

"aish….hyung, senyum kalian itu terlihat kecut" ujarnya lagi

" senyum itu seperti…..nah lihat tuh magnae kita Henry. Henry senyum bahagia seperti itu" sambil menunjuk kearah Henry.

"arasso….arasso…." ujar Hangeng hyung, Hangeng hyungpun menatap kami semua, dan seolah-olah tatapan matanya meminta kepada kami untuk mengikuti kemauan magnae kami Kyuhyun. Shindong mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya.

" kamu ini….sukanya perintah-perintah pada kami. kami ini kan hyungmu" ujar Shindong, perkataan Kyuhyun membuat kami sangat shock bahkan rasanya kami tidak ingin melepaskan kepergiannya kelak.

"justru itu….siapa tahu suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa perintah kalian lagi. dan tidak bisa melihat senyum kalian lagi, maka dari itu aku ingin melihat kalian tersenyum bahagia bersamaku" sahutnya. Perkataannya sangat menusuk hati ku. mungkin yang lainnya juga sama tersenyum kembali. Ia masih terus merekam kami, bukan hanya kami bahkan kru yang lainpun direkamnya. Sebelum kami naik keatas panggung,Kyuhyun meminta kepada manajer kami untuk mengambil gambar kami semua. Tapi Kyuhyun seperti orang linglung, ia modar-mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Hingga kamipun di buat bingung karenanya.

"Kyuhyun~ah….kamu kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya, ia tidak menjawab bahkan ia terus mondar mandir keluar masuk, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"hyung….hyung mencari apa?" tanya Henry mendekatinya, namun ntah kenapa saat Henry mendekatinyaKyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam dan berkata….

"kamu siapa?" tanyanya, Henry pun terkejut, dan ia menatap kearah kami. Kanginpun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merangkul pundaknya.

" dia Henry…masa kamu lupa" ujar Kangin berusaha bersikap biasa kepadanya.

"Henry?..." tanyanya, untuk sesaatKyuhyun terdiam.

"ommo….Henry…mianhe…aku lupa. Hehehe…maklum, mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan " sahutnya .

"gwencana hyung…"sahut Henry.

" hyung…apa kalian melihat kameraku?" tanyanya pada kami.

"Kyuhyun paborannika….bukankah ini kameramu" ujar Young Min hyung padanya dan memperlihatkan kamera yang ia pegang kepadaKyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHA…." Kami mencoba tertawa karenanya

"Kyuhyun…..Kyuhyun…dasar pelupa" ujar Eunhyuk manyun didepan kami. wajah cemberutnya itu….akan menjadi wajah yang sangat kami rindukan. Kami semuapun kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Meskipun aku dan yang lainnya mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa didepannya, tapi setiap air mata, jatuh disudut mata kami.

"aish….kalian semua ini membuatku sulit bernapas saja" ujarnya dan melepaskan pelukan kami kepadanya.

"kajja…hyung, ambil gambar kami dengan kameraku itu ya" ujarKyuhyun kepada Young Min hyung.

"arasso…."sahutnya, kamipun kemudian berfose didepan kameraKyuhyun. Aku yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ini, air mata yang kutahan dari tadi akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipiku. Setelah performance Shinee dan member SM lainnya, kamipun menuju panggung, betapa ramainya suasana stadion ini dipenuhi oleh fans kami bahkan fans yang lainpun juga ada. Aku sesekali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat saat ia bernyanyi. Sebisa kami, kami membuat lelucon seperti biasa di depan para fans memiliki keinginan untuk menyanyikan lagu " Thank You" secara solo. Kami sengaja duduk di bagestage, dan hanya mendengarkannya menyanyi di panggung dan di iringi lantunan piano oleh ryeowook. Kami semua yang berada di bagestage hanya diam dan menangis, saat mendengarnya menyanyi….

Kim Ryeowook pov

Hari iniKyuhyun menyanyikan lagu " Thank You " secara solo. Aku pun memulai mamainkan setiap tuts pianoku…aku menangis saat mendengarnya bernyanyi.

Thank you

Himdeulgo jichyuhidduhn naege himi dwejwosuh  
Geurigo hangsang naeyuhpe issuhjwosuh  
Ijeya marhaneyo gomapdago  
Geurigo geudaega issuhsuh haengbokhadago This is for you

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jiKyuh bwajwuhsuh gomawuhyo

Naboda duh himdeuruhsseultende naboda duh guhkjuhng haesseultende  
Geudaega issuh iruhsuhl soo issuhggo neul gomawoon maeumdeul ppoonijyo

Na jugo shipeun guhn nuhmuna manhi inneunde  
Hal soo uhbneun hyuhnshire himdeuruhjjyo

Nareul miduhyo soneul jabayo geudaewa hamkkemyuhn  
Geu uhdduhn ildeuldo  
Hal soo isseul guht gata youngwonhi

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jiKyuh bwajwuhsuh

Duh isang himdeulji anheul guhyeyo himdeuruhdo geudaega ijjanha  
Marhaji anhado modeunguht al soo inneun  
Geudaeraneun sarami issuh nan haengbokhaeyo

Tanganku bergetar memainkan setiap tuts pianoku, ntah kenapa aku merasa lagu yang dinyanyikannya ini, adalah lagu yang ia nyanyikan untuk terakhir kalinya bersama kami. setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan lagu ini. iapun berdiri didepan panggung dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku meneteskan air mata didepan pianoku.

"annyeong haseyo…."sapanya ramah

"apa kalian gembira dengan penampilan kami?" ujarnya lagi

"ye….."sahut fans serempak.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian, tapi bukan hanya untuk kalian tapi juga untuk semua member Super Junior, keluargaku dan seluruh kru yang selama ini selalu baik kepadaku dan yang lainnya" untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, dan menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Lalu iapun mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan dan menatap para fans.

"gumawo….karena kalian semua, aku dapat bertahan bersama yang lain. gumawo….ELF, kalian selalu memberi support pada kami. aku tahu betapa beratnya pengorbanan kalian untuk kami, tapi aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa memberikan lebih. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa memberikan penampilan seadanya kepada kalian semua…" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"untuk semua hyung dan dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi….tanpa kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Cho Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini, aku tahu kalian semua sangat menyayangiku, aku tahu….bahwa kalian semua selalu memberi support kepadaku. Mianhe…aku hanya bisa membuat kalian bersedih, aku hanya bisa memberikan air mata untuk kalian, aku tahu kalian semua sudah mengetahui kondisiku sebenarnya, tapi kalian selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak mengetahuinya. Mianhe….jika aku selama ini membuat kalian kesal karena perkataanku, sikapku yang selalu kekakan-kanakkan, tidak mau mengalah, selalu jahil kepada kalian, sikapku yang selalu keras kepala. Tapi kalian selalu memaafkan semua yang kulakukan kepada kalian"

`~bagestage~

SaatKyuhyun mengatakan perasaannya didepan panggung, teuki menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Teukie menangis terisak-isak.

"kenapa harusKyuhyun…..kenapa harus magnae kita yang menderita seperti ini?" ujar Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menangis

"hyung….aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun hyung" ujar Henry pada Zhoumi

"na do dongsaeng~ah"sahut Zhoumi. Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari bage stage ntah kemana. Sedangkan member yang lain menangis di belakang panggung karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang mereka dengar dari balik panggung

~toilet~

Sungmin menangis sendiri didalam kamar mandi. Dan berteriak…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

~didalam mobil~

" mianhe….mianhe….dongsaeng~ah….mianhe…." ujar Siwondalam isak tangisnya,

~ di ruang ganti~

" aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi….aku tidak inginKyuhyun meninggalkan kita hyung" ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk

"na do Donghae~ah….., aku takut jika ia mengundurkan diri dari Super Junior karena kondisinya itu, aku juga takut jika ia tidak berada bersama kita lagi" sahut Eunhyuk yang matanya sembab karena menangis begitu juga Donghae yang sesenggukkan akibat air mata yang ditahannya.

~panggung~

" appa…eomma…..noona…, aku tahu aku sering menyusahkan kalian, aku tahu kalian juga sangat menyayangiku, sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang kalian semua selalu memberikan kebebasan kepadaku untuk memilih dan menjalani apa yang membuatku bahagia, kasih sayang kalian menjadi semangatku. Tanpa dukungan dari kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berdiri dipanggung ini?" ujarnya lagi, aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"untuk semua kru…dan manajer kami, gumawo….kalian sudah mau mengerti aku, mianhe…jika aku selalu menjahili kalian, dan selalu membuat kalian kesal kepadaku"

"THANKS FOR ALL…..MIANHE…SARANGHAEYO" perkataan terakhir yang ia ucapkan didepan panggung ini. semua elf menyerukan namanya….Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya didepan semua ELF cukup lama. Aku tahu bahwa ia menangis.

"CHO KYUHYUN…CHO KYUHYUN…" seruan elf, lalu Kyuhyunpun kembali kebelakang panggung. Begitu juga aku.

Kangin pov

SaatKyuhyun mengatakan perasaannya di depan panggung, perkataannya itu membuat perasaanku hancur. Aku begitu menyayangi magnae kami itu. aku sengaja meminta izin untuk kembali kedorm dan memenuhi keinginan magnae kami itu. betapa sakitnya hati ini, ketika pertama kali mendengar dari Teukie hyung bahwaKyuhyun menderita Alzheimer. Seakan-akan dunia berhenti berputar. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatKyuhyun melupakan kami semua. SaatKyuhyun kembali kebelakang panggung. Ia menatap kami semua, matanya sembab begitu juga dengan Wookie. Kami berdiri dan menghampirinya.

" kenapa kalian menangis?, apa karena perkataaku tadi?...hahahaha…..kalian cengeng" ujarnya mencoba tertawa dalam kesedihannya. Kamipun kemudian memeluknya.

"saranghaeyo dongsaeng~ah…..saranghae…" ujarku kepadanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami kepadanya.

"aish….hyung ini. aku tidak suka melihat kalian menangis seperti ini. kajja hapus air mata kalian. o iya yang lain mana?" tanyanya sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tadi ntah pergi kemana" ujar Teukie hyung

"kami disini" sahut Sungmin, kamipun menoleh kearah mereka ber 4.

"hyaaaa….hyung dari mana saja" tanyaKyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"menghirup udara segar saja kok" sahut Siwonkepadanya

"owh…"

"make up kalian luntur, sebaiknya diperbaiki lagi ya" ujar peñata rias kepada kami.

"nee…."sahut kami serempak. Seperti biasa kami harus menunggu giliran untuk duduk menyendiri disudut. Akupun kemudian menghampirinya.

"waeyo Kyuhyun~ah?" tanyaku kepadanya

" gwencana hyung, aku Cuma merasa lelah hyung…..sangat lelah" ujarnya tanpa menatapku

" lelah? Wae?" tanyaku lagi

" gwencana….aku tidak ingin membahasnya hyung" sahutnya, dan masih tidak menatap kearahku. Aku menatapnya lirih, dadaku terasa sesak sekali, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Teukie hyung, aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih didepannya. Akupun kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya. Saatnya tiba giliranku danKyuhyun untuk dirias. Setelah kami semua selesai dirias dan mengganti pakaian kami. tiba saatnya kami ber 15 menyanyikan lagu penutupan untuk konser ini. kami semua berdiri didepan panggung, dan semua fans kamipun menyerukan nama magnae kami.

"SARANGHAEYO CHOKYUHYUN…SARANGHAEYO CHOKYUHYUN…."seru elf serempak. Tapi aku melihat tatapan mataKyuhyun, seperti ia sangat berat dengan beban yang harus dideritanya. Kamipun mulai menyanyikan lagu "SHINING STAR"

Meskipun kami mencoba untuk tersenyum didepannya dan didepan fans kami, tapi kesedihan menyelimuti kami sekarang kami melakukan close konser, kamipun bersiap-siap kembali kedorm. Namun ditengah jalan menuju dorm kami,Kyuhyun meminta kepada supir untuk berhenti di mini market terdekat.

"kenapa berhenti?, kamu ingin kemana Kyu?" tanya Hangeng hyung kepadanya

" aku ingin membeli soju" ujarnya

"mworago? Untuk apa soju?" tanya Zhoumi kepadanya

"aku ingin kita merayakan keberhasilan konser kita tadi hyung" sahutnya, iapun kemudian turun dari bus perusahaan SM.

"aku ikut" ujar Henry kepadanya

"tidak usah, aku sebentar saja. Kalian semua tunggu saja disini" sahutnya, lalu iapun berlari masuk kemini market. 10 menit kemudian iapun kembali kedalam bus, dan membawa 5 kantong plastic berisi soju. Sesampainya didorm, ia mengajak kami untuk minum bersamanya. Ia banyak sekali meneguk soju. Teukie hyung mencoba mencegahnya untuk minum terlalu banyak tapi, ia malah marah dan perkataannya membuat kami semua shock, kami menangis saat mendengarnya.

"kenapa kalian membohongiku?, kenapa kalian berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kondisiku? Kenapa kalian harus berpura-pura terlihat ceria didepanku?, apa kalian tahu?, sandiwara kalian itu sangat menyakitiku. Kenapa kalian tidak berterus terang kepadaku?, apa kalian ingin menyakitiku?,aku benci kalian…..aku benciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii" teriaknya didepan kami, ia menangis dalam kemarahannya. Hangeng hyung mencoba untuk memeluknya, namunKyuhyun mendorong Hangeng hyung hingga terduduk disofa.

" hah….Hangeng hyung….hyung jahat, yang aku tahu Hangeng hyung menyayangiku, tapi kenapa hyung juga tidak berterus terang kepadaku?" ujarnya meracau dan berdiri dengan tidak seimbang

"ChoKyuhyun…"bentak Chullie hyung

"wae?, apa aku salah?...aku tahu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk kalian bohongi, aku tahu umurku sudah tidak lama lagi, aku tahu secara perlahan-lahan aku akan melupakan kalian. aku juga tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku. Tapi apakah kalian tidak bisa berterus terang kepadaku?, apa kalian tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku bahwa Dokter Kang telah memberitahukan penyakitku kepada kalian?, apakah kalian tahu, betapa hancurnya hatiku saat melihat kalian tertawa padahal kalian bersedih karenaku, apakah kalian tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat melihat air mata kalian karenaku. Aku lelah hyung…aku lelah….aku sangat lelah….."ia berteriak sambil menangis didepan kami, Teukie hyung kemudian mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat, meskipun Kyuhyun berusaha berontak tapi Teukie hyung terus mempererat pelukannya.

" kami sangat menyayangimu Kyu…hyung tahu, kamu marah dan kecewa pada kami. tapi kamu juga harus tahu Kyu, hati kami juga hancur saat mendengar penyakitmu itu. kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu dongsaeng" ujar Teukie hyung, namunKyuhyun tidak menyahut, ya…karenaKyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Teukie hyung. ia menjatuhkan botol soju yang dipegangnya. Hingga pecah dilantai. Kami menghampiri Teukie hyung, yang menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluknya.

"hyung…."ujarku kepadanya

"bantu aku memapahnya kekamarnya" sahut Teukie hyung kepada kami

"nee hyung.."sahutku, aku dan Teukie hyungpun memapah Kyuhyun kekamarnya, dan membaringkannya dikasurnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, hanya aku, Teukie hyung, dan Hangeng hyung yang berada dikamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang lain masih berada di ruang tengah. Teukie hyung masih menangis dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"hyung….sebaiknya hyung istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun" ujarku kepadanya

"nde, hyung….hyung sebaiknya makan, karena dari tadi siang sampai sekarang hyung belum makankan?" tanya Hangeng hyung

"aku tidak lapar" sahutnya, akupun kemudian memaksa Teukie hyung untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurKyuhyun.

"hyung….kami tahu hyung sangat sedih karena kemarahan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi…apakah hyung ingin melihat Kyuhyun semakin marah jika melihat hyung sakit?" ujarku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Baru saja aku berkata demikian kepada Teukie hyung, tiba-tiba dari arah ruang tengah terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak.

"ada apa itu?" tanya Teukie hyung

"molla….aku akan melihatnya" ujar Hangeng hyung, lalu Hangeng hyungpun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, sekitar 5 menit kemudian suara pertengkaran itu semakin menjadi hingga aku dan Teukie hyungpun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menghampiri mereka. aku melihat Chullie hyung dengan wajah penuh emosi, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan member yang lain.

" kami tahu hyung juga sedih melihatKyuhyun yang seperti ini, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini hyung harus melampiaskannya kepada kami" ujar Donghae dengan nada bergetar, karena tangisannya.

"memangnya kenapa….apa kalian keberatan?, apa kalian tahu….saat kita sibuk untuk persiapan konser Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun selalu menatap kita dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan, tatapan penuh kesedihan. Tapi apa yang kita lakukan?, kita masih saja bersikap seolah-olah kita tidak mengetahui penyakitnya. Kita berpura-pura ceria didepannya, kita berpura-pura mentertawakan kepikunannya, padahal….sakit….sakit bukan hati kalian melakukan itu?" ujar Chullie hyung yang emosi sambil memegang dadanya. Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Chullie hyung.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" teriak Teukie hyung kepada Chullie hyung

"wae hyung…apa perkataanku salah?" sahut Chullie hyung membentak Teukie hyung

"cukup…..bisakah kamu diam. Apakah kamu tidak memperdulikan kondisi magnae kita itu? apa kamu tidak memperdulikan perasaannya jika ia mendengar perkataanmu barusan" ujar Teukie hyung yang menangis sesenggukkan. Chullie hyung terdiam, lalu Chullie hyungpun kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

BRAKKKKKKKKK…..

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku berpura-pura mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mendengar semua perkataan Chullie hyung. aku membalikkan posisi tubuhku kearah kanan. Aku menangis dan membekap mulutku dengan tanganku.

"mianhe….mianhe…jika aku membuat kalian sedih. Mianhe….aku selalu memberikan air mata untuk kalian, mianhe….cheongmal mianhe…..saranghae…..saranghaeyo…."batinku.

"meskipun memoryku tentang kalian akan terhapus, dan itu akan sangat menyakitkanku, tapi hati ini….nama kalian akan selalu ada untuk selamanya." Batinku. Aku mendengar langkah kaki menuju kekamar ini. akupun buru-buru menyeka air mataku. Aku mendengar suara seseorang menangis, dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu. ya…itu suara Sungmin hyung.

"dongsaeng~ah…..hyung tahu kamu kecewa pada kami. Kami memang salah Kyu…kami tidak akan menyangka kalau kamu sudah mengetahui hal ini Kyu. Kami tidak tahu, bahwa kamu sangat marah karena kami tidak berterus terang padamu. Mianhe….mianheyo…." ujarnya. Sungmin hyung kemudian mengelus-elus rambutku

"saranghaeyo dongsaeng~ah…" lalu Sungmin hyungpun mencium keningku. Sungmin hyung adalah salah satu hyung yang kusayangi dan sangat mengerti aku selama ini.

"mianhe hyung…"batinku.

~ 3 jam kemudian ~

Aku tidak mendengar suara member suju yang bertengkar tadi. Akupun kemudian membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku menatap punggung Sungmin hyung yang sedang terlelap. lalu aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku berjalan mengendap-endap khawatir membangunkannya. Sebelum konser tadi, aku sengaja memasukkan semua pakaianku kedalam tas ranselku, dan aku sudah menulis sebuah surat untuk mereka. aku mengeluarkan surat itu dan kuletakkan diatas bantalku. Akupun kemudian membuka pintu kamarku secara perlahan-lahan. Suasana dorm sangat sepi, aku yang membuka pintu dorm ini secara perlahan-lahan. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap dorm ini. air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"saranghaeyo…cheongmal gumawo" gumamku, lalu akupun melangkahkan kakiku dan keluar dari dorm ini. aku sengaja menggunakan taksi, dan aku tidak menggunakan mobilku.

"tujuannya kemana pak?" tanya sopir kepadaku

"jalan saja pak, jika kukatakan berhenti, maka berhentilah" sahutku

"ye…."sahutnya, aku mengirimkan pesan kepada Dokter Kang, setelah itu akupun mematikan ponselku.

Lee hyukjae pov

"Kyuhyun~ah…doe odieya?...kajima…..kajimaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak dalam tidurku, hingga akupun terbangun, nafasku ngos-ngossan karena mimpi itu, Henry dan Zhoumi yang tidur dikamar ku, mereka berduapun terbangun karena teriakanku,

"hyung…waeyo?" tanya Henry kepadaku, akupun kemudian beranjak bangun dan duduk sambil memandang wajah cemas mereka terhadapku.

" aku….aku bermimpi Kyuhyun pergi jauh, dan tidak menghiraukan panggilanku" ujarku

"hyung…."ujar Zhoumi

"aku takut…."sahutku, baru saja aku terbangun, tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara Sungmin hyung yang berteriak ntah kenapa. Tapi teriakannya membuatku takut….

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUNG" kami pun kemudian keluar dari kamar dan semua member juga berkumpul menghampirinya.

"waeyo minnie~ah…." Ujar Kangin hyung

"ini…Kyuhyun…"ujarnya terputus-putus dan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tangan bergetar. Teukie hyungpun mengambilnya kertas itu, Teukie hyung menangis saat membacanya, dan aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak tenang, aku sangat takut mimpiku jadi kenyataan. Surat yang dipegang Teukie hyungpun terlepas dari tangannya, akupun kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya….

' THANKS FOR ALL…..SARANGHAEYO….'

Sejak pertama kali aku bergabung bersama kalian, dan menerima sikap dingin kalian kepadaku. Aku merasa takut hyung, namun aku juga merasa bahagia karena bisa bergabung bersama kalian.

Saat aku belum diterima oleh fans kita, kalian selalu mendukungku agar aku tidak boleh menyerah dan terus berjuang agar mereka bisa menerimaku.

Saat aku mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat koma, kalian selalu ada untuk menyemangatiku. Semangat kalian telah membuatku kembali kedunia ini bersama kalian.

Tapi…..apakah saat ini aku dapat melakukan semua kegiatan yang sering kita lakukan seperti dulu bersama-sama lagi? aku rasa tidak hyung….seberapa banyak dukungan yang kalian berikan kepadaku, hal itu tidak akan membuat penyakitku sembuh. Aku tahu penyakitku ini tidak dapat disembuhkan, meski dengan cara apapun. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan kalian, sudah cukup air mata yang mengalir dipipi kalian karenaku. sudah cukup kesedihan yang kalian perlihatkan karenaku.

Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku…..

Tapi aku tidak pantas menerima kasih sayang kalian untukku.

Aku sangat jahat, jika harus tetap berada bersama kalian dan membuat kalian malu karena kondisiku.

Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku mengundurkan diri dari Super Junior.

Aku tidak ingin merusak nama baik Super Junior hanya karena kondisiku.

Aku tidak ingin kalian menjadi bahan ejekan dari manapun juga jika aku masih tetap bersama kalian.

Sikap hangat yang kalian tunjukkan kepadaku, merupakan kebahagian besar untukku.

Kasih sayang yang kalian tunjukkan kepadaku merupakan hal terindah bagiku yang tidak bisa ditukar oleh apapun juga di dunia ini.

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian…..

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua

Aku sangat berharap nama " SUPER JUNIOR" akan tetap bersinar selamanya, meskipun aku telah tiada lagi di dunia ini bersama kalian.

Konser semalam, merupakan hadiah terindah untukku. Hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan sampai kapanpun juga.

Mianhe…..aku hanya bisa membuat kalian menitikkan air mata untukku

Mianhe…..aku pergi tanpa pamit kepada kalian.

Karena aku berpikir ini adalah jalan terbaik bagiku dan juga bagi kalian.

Meskipun aku akan melupakan kalian, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, nama kalian dan nama "SUPER JUNIOR" akan tetap terpahat rapi didalam hatiku.

Semua kenangan yang pernah kita lakukan bersama akan tetap tertanam didalam memoryku.

Gumawo…..karena kalian selama ini telah menerimaku dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kalian.

Gomapta….untuk semuanya…..saranghaeyo….my brother's

Mianhe…

ChoKyuhyun

"wae….Kyuhyun~ah…., apa salah kami sampai kamu harus pergi meninggalkan kami seperti ini?" aku menangis sambil meremas surat darinya itu. Zhoumi yang berada disampingkupun memegang pundakku.

" dasar Kyuhyun pabo…apa dia pikir kita akan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi seperti ini?, apa ia tidak berpikir, bahwa dengan ia pergi dari kita, semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya?, apa ia tidak memikirkan perasaan kita?" ujar Kangin hyung berteriak dan memukulkan tangannya ke tembok. Teukie hyung terdiam seperti patung, tanpa satu patah katapun Teukie hyung kemudian kembali kedalam kamarnya.

" kita harus mencarinya….siapa tahu Kyuhyun belum pergi jauh" ujar Siwonpada kami

"kamu benar, kajja….sebelum terlambat" sahut Hangeng hyung

"aku ikut…" ujar Donghae

"aku juga…" ujar Henry, Zhoumi, dan Kibum bersamaan

"nee…."sahut Hangeng hyung

" kami tunggu disini, jika ada kabar kalian beritahu kami. arra?"ujar Chullie hyung

"yee…hyung"sahut mereka serempak.

Author pov

Semuapun mencariKyuhyun kemana-mana, namun mereka hanya membawa pulang tangan kosong, dan tanpa berita apapun mengenaiKyuhyun. Sejak kepergianKyuhyun, suasana di dorm menjadi berubah drastis, yang tampak dari suasana dorm mereka hanyalah sebuah kesunyian, kesedihan bahkan emosi mereka sering meledak-ledak hingga membuat antar member menjadi bersikap dingin. Mereka sering sekali memasang status di twitter mereka untuk meluapkan kecemasan mereka seperti…

"dongsaeng~ah…dimana kamu sebenarnya?, apa kamu tidak menyayangi kami?"

"Kyuhyun~ah…kembalilah…kami sangat merindukanmu"

"Kyuhyun~ah….dorm sepi tanpamu"

"Kyuhyun~ah…..kembaliah dongsaeng. Kita lalui hari-harimu bersama. Janganlah kamu menderita sendiri. Apa gunanya kami sebagai saudaramu?"

"Kyuhyun~ah….beritahu kami, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang" semua status mereka terbaca oleh seluruh fans mereka, hingga membuat gempar para ELF dan para netizen di Seoul, Beijing, bahkan diseluruh dunia karena kepergian Cho Kyuhyun yang hingga 1 th kemudian pun,Kyuhyun masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

~1 th kemudian~

Lee Teuk pov

Sudah 1 tahun lamanya kami tidak mendengar kabarKyuhyun. Ntah dimana ia berada sekarang, apakah ia baik-baik saja?, apakah ia sudah benar-benar melupakan kami?, aku selalu pergi ke RS untuk menemui Dokter Kang untuk mencari tahu kabarnya, tapi Dokter Kang sendiri tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. KarenaKyuhyun hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan terakhir untuknya yang mengatakan " Dokter Kang, aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Kamu tidak menepati janji kepadaku. Tapi….meskipun aku begitu marah kepadamu, aku memaafkan perbuatanmu. Tolong jangan mencariku, dan aku titip semua saudaraku member Super Junior. Sampaikan salam terakhirku untuk mereka. aku menyayangi mereka " hanya itu pesan yang disampaikanKyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku dan member yang lain juga menghubungi kedua orang tuaKyuhyun. Yang mereka juga hingga saat ini masih mencari keberadaannya. Kami sudah menyebarkan gambarKyuhyun keseluruh kota Seoul, dan media. Tapi masih belum menunjukkan hasil. Aku dan member yang lain putus asa, hingga disaat ini kami sengaja melakukan konser untuknya. Kami melakukan konser hanya dengan 12 member + Zhoumi dan Henry. Konser ini kami melakukannya di tengah jalan pusat Seoul. Kami hanya menggunakan kostum biasa. Sebelum kami melakukan konser sederhana seperti ini, kami semuapun membungkukkan sedikit badan kami, sebagai penghormatan kami kepada fans kami. semua media menyorot kami, kami sengaja memasang spanduk raksasa, bergambarkan magnae kami Cho Kyuhyun dan bertuliskan.

"CHOKYUHYUN….MAGNAE YANG KAMI SAYANGI….KEMBALILAH BERSAMA KAMI. KAMI SEMUA MENUNGGUMU….., SARANGHAE…."

"annyeong haseyo….," kami semua menyapa yang hadir menonton penampilan kami, lagi-lagi kami memasang topeng kami didepan semua orang, kami berusaha bersikap ramah, tersenyum di depan mereka.

"cheongmal mianhe…karena kami melakukan konser sederhana di tengah jalan seperti ini. Ini semua kami lakukan karena kami sangat merindukan sosok ChoKyuhyun yang usil, suara yang indah, dan magnae yang memiliki tampang terlihat lebih tua dariku, HAHAHAHA…, kami benar-benar merindukannya…" ujarku mencoba tertawa di depan penonton.

"nde…huft…konser kali ini terasa berbeda dari tahun lalu, CHOKYUHYUN~AH…apa kamu menonton acara ini?, kami sengaja melakukannya karena kami semua sangat merindukanmu saeng…..apa kamu tidak merindukan kami?, apa kamu melupakan kami?" ujar Kangin yang berteriak didepan kamera. Meskipun cuaca saat ini cukup mendung, namun tidak menggoyahkan keinginan kami untuk melakukan konser kali ini.

" dongsaeng~ah….kapan kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, apa kamu takut kalau kamu ketahuan oleh kami karena kamu sedang asik untuk berusaha menjadi gamer sejati?, atau kamu sedang terobsesi untuk menjadi pemain film seperti jumong? makanya sampai sekarang kamu tidak pernah memberi kabar pada kami " ujar Heechul sambil berusaha tertawa dalam sedihnya. Beberapa member yang lain hanya diam saja saat ini, aku sangat mengerti perasaan mereka.

"geurae…kalau begitu, kami akan memberikan lagu untuk menghibur kalian" ujarku kepada yang menonton kami. kami membawakan beberapa lagu dari sejakKyuhyun pertama kali bergabung bersama kami hingga lagu dari album ke-4 kami, dan kru yang lainpun sengaja memasang layar lebar, dan di layar itu menayangkan semua kegiatan kami saatKyuhyun bergabung bersama kami, baik ketika kami berada didorm, di ruang latihan, dan saat konser. Semua ditampilkan di layar lebar itu. kami berharapKyuhyun dapat menonton acara ini.

Cho Ahra pov

Saat ini aku sedang menjaga dongsaengku yang sangat kusayangi. Aku sangat shock saat Kyuhyun menemuiku di apartemenku.

flashback

~1 th yang lalu~

Aku sengaja tinggal di apartemen karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Saat aku sedang terlelap, bel apartemenku berbunyi. Akupun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dan saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat dongsaengku Kyuhyun menemuiku dan membawa tas ranselnya. Ia seperti habis menangis, saat ia melihatku ia langsung memelukku erat, aku bingung. Karena jika ia memelukku seperti ini, ia pasti sedang memiliki masalah berat.

"waeyo dongsaeng~ah?" tanyaku dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia tidak menyahut, iapun kemudian melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, namun aku melihat ada yang berbeda dari senyumannya itu.

"noona…aku ingin menginap disini, bolehkan?" tanyanya kepadaku

"boleh saja" sahutku, iapun kemudian masuk keapartemenku, ia melepaskan ranselnya dan ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa miikku. Akupun kemudian mendekatinya.

"apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku kepadanya

"anio….aku hanya lelah saja noona, sanga….t lelah" ujarnya kepadaku. Aku duduk didekatnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"kamu tidak bisa membohongiku dongsaeng. Noona sangat mengerti dirimu, karena noona sudah mengenalku sejak kecil. Jadi noona sangat mengerti kalau kamu sedang sedih atau tidak" ujarku kepadanya, iapun kemudian beranjak dan duduk. Ia hanya diam saja.

"dongsaeng~ah…..ceritalah pada noonamu ini, janganlah kamu pendam sendiri" ujarku kepadanya

"noona….jika aku pergi dari dunia ini…."

DEG….

"pe…pergi? Maksudmu?" tanyaku kepadanya, aku benar-benar sangat takut dengan perkataannya padaku.

" aku…."perkataannya terputus, karena ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan pundaknyapun bergetar.

"Kyuhyun~ah…katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"aku….aku akan segera mati noona…" ujarnya yang membuatku sangat shock

"jangan bercanda seperti ini Kyu, noona tidak suka mendengarnya" ujarku emosi karena perkataannya

"aku tidak bercanda noona" sahutnya, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, aku melihatnya menangis, akupun langsung memeluknya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukanku.

"aku menderita Alzhaimer noona….umurku tidak lama lagi. dan aku…..aku akan melupakan kalian semua. Aku…." Ujarnya yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, baru kali ini aku melihat dongsaengku menangis seperti ini. Alzheimer….yah….aku tahu penyakit itu. itu adalah penyakit yang sangat menyakitkan, penyakit yang dimana akan melenyapkan memory paling berharga dalam hidup penderita. Dan…kenapa harus dongsaengku yang menderita penyakit seperti ini. aku tidak kuasa melihat air matanya, akupun langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Aku membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya. Sejak hari itu ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari eomma, appa, Dr. kang dan saudaranya di Super Junior. Sebenarnya aku sangat berat harus menyimpan rahasia besar ini, namun aku telah berjanji kepadanya. Aku akan merahasiakan keberadaannya dari siapapun juga. minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan kondisinya semakin memburuk, hingga dengan terpaksa akupun memberitahukan kondisinya ini kepada kedua orang tuaku, dan juga Dr. kang, namun aku meminta kepada mereka semua untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dari member Super Junior.

flashback end

Saat iniKyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, ia duduk termenung saat menonton sebuah acara di televisi. Ia menatap wajah orang-orang ditelevisi itu. yah…Kyuhyun menatap wajah saudaranya di Super Junior, saudara yang telah membesarkan menangis saat menonton acara itu. aku pun ikut menangis karenanya.

"Kyu….apa kamu tahu siapa mereka?" tanyaku kepadanya, namun karena ia kehilangan memorynya, iapun hanya diam saja, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti masih menyimpan kenangan mereka didalam hatinya, hingga iapun menangis seperti ini.

"kamu tahu Kyu….mereka itu Super Junior….kamu ingat?" ia masih saja diam dan hanya menangis saja.

"saat kamu pertama kali bergabung bersama mereka, kamu bilang pada noona, kalau kamu sangat bahagia. Mereka selalu memberimu support disaat ELF belum bisa menerimamu, disaat kamu kecelakaan, mereka selalu memberimu semangat hingga kamu berhasil kembali kedunia dan melewati masa-masa kritismu saat itu. kamu ingat mereka Kyu?" ujarku kepadanya, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

" kamu lihat Kyu…mereka sangat merindukanmu saeng, apa kamu tidak merindukan mereka?, lihatlah wajah-wajah mereka…, wajah hangat mereka Kyu. Bukankah kamu sangat menyayangi mereka Kyu…"ujarku kepadanya, aku berusaha mengingatkan akan kenanganKyuhyun saat bersama mereka. namun usahaku Kyuhyun juga tidak mengenalku, eomma dan benar-benar telah melupakan kami semua. Ia sangat kurus, wajahnya sangat pucat. aku sangat sedih, karena melihatnya yang seperti terus menangis saat menonton acara itu. aku menangis bukan hanya karena melihat kondisiKyuhyun saat ini, melainkan karena melihat member Super Junior yang sangat merindukan dongsaeng ku ini.

"Kyuhyun~ah….dimanapun kamu berada tolong jangan lupakan kami, arasso?" ujar Teukie oppa yang matanya sembab karena menangis.

"Kyu…kapan kamu kembali bersama kami?, kamu ingatkan Kyu, kalau 1 bulan lagi hari ulang tahun Super Junior, hari ulang tahun kita Kyu" ujar Lee Donghae di depan kamera, Donghae berusaha tersenyum didepan kamera, namun senyumnya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam

" nde…, kamu harus datang di acara anniversary kita nanti ya…kami menunggu kehadiranmu" ujar Wookie yang menangis

"hyaaa….Hyun~ah….jika kamu tidak datang, hyung akan mencarimu dan memarahimu habis-habisan. Arachi…."ujar Kangin dengan nada bicaranya yang khas, dan tersenyum dalam air matanya. Aku sangat merasakan kesedihan mereka saat ini.

"ya Tuhan….kenapaKyuhyun harus menderita seperti ini?, bisakah Kau memberikan keajaiban untuk dongsaengku ini? batinku. Aku menatapKyuhyun dan member Super Junior di acara televisi itu. hanya sebuah keajaibanlah yang sangat kuinginkan saat ini.

Leeteuk pov

Setelah acara konser sederhana ini selesai, kami semuapun kembali kedorm. Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi kami, tapi aku dan member yang lain sangat berharap bahwaKyuhyun menonton acara yang kami persembahkan khusus untuknya. 1 bulan lagi merupakan hari yang sebenarnya jikaKyuhyun ada bersama kami, mungkin kami akan merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi apakah bulan depan tepat disaat ulang tahun Super Junior,Kyuhyun akan datang?. Aku berharap, ia akan datang dan merayakannya bersama kami semua. Bukan hanya aku saja yang sedih, tapi melihat ekspresi dari member yang lain. mereka juga sangat sedih saat ini. aku sengaja masuk kedalam kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kesendirian. Aku duduk diatas kasurku, dan aku membuka pintu laci yang terletak disamping kasurku. Aku mengeluarkan album yang berisi foto-foto semua kegiatan kami. aku menatap wajahKyuhyun didalam foto yang selalu tersenyum dengan khas evilnya,Kyuhyun yang tertawa saat kami di minta mengeluarkan ekspresi bebas kami saat pemotretan, foto ketikaKyuhyun terlelap diatas kasurnya. Semua ekpresi wajah yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan didalam foto-foto itu, merupakan wajah yang saat ini sangat kurindukan. Dorm ini menjadi sangat sepi, tak terlihat lagi keceriaan didalam dorm ini. mungkin diluar kami dapat berpura-pura untuk terlihat ceria, tersenyum bahkan bercanda bersama kru, manajer, bahkan semua orang-orang di studio, dan saat kami menjadi bintang tamu, bahkan disaat Music Bank. Kami semua selalu mengenakan topeng ceria kami. tapi… di saat kami kembali ke dorm. Topeng ceria kami menghilang begitu saja. Saat Kyuhyun pergi, semua sikap member sedikit berubah. Disaat makan bersama, kami selalu saja menitikkan air mata. Kami selalu melihat di sebuah kursi kosong yang selalu ada di pojok, disamping tempat duduk Sungmin. Kami semua tidak akan pernah menyingkirkan kursi kosong itu. karena aku dan yang lain percaya, bahwa suatu saat Kyuhyun pasti akan berkumpul kembali bersama kami. aku meraba foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun~ah…..sebenarnya kamu ada dimana saeng?"

"apa kamu tidak merindukan kami?"

"apa kamu memang telah melupakan kami sebagai saudaramu?"

"kenapa harus ada Alzheimer?, aku benci penyakit itu…aku sangat benci Alzheimer Kyu"

"apakah Tuhan, tidak memberikan keajaibannya kepadamu Kyu?"

"kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam kepadamu Kyu?"

"kamu adalah magnae terbaik bagi kami semua, bahkan kamu juga merupakan hyung yang baik untuk Henry"

"kenapa Ia begitu kejam dan memberikanmu penyakit seperti ini" aku menangis sendiri didalam kamar ini. tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering, akupun menjawabnya…

"yeobseyo…."

"yeobseyo…. Teukie oppa"

"nde, nuguseo?"

"nan Cho Ahra"

"Cho Ahra?, bukankah dia noonanyaKyuhyun?" batinku

"ye, Ahra~ssi, wae geudae?" tanyaku

"oppa….Kyuhyun…"

DEG…."Kyuhyun? apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" batinku, tanganku gemetar saat memegang ponselku

"Kyuhyun kenapa?, apa kamu tahu keberadaanKyuhyun?" tanyaku cemas, aku berdiri dan aku mendengarkan yang Ahra jelaskan kepadaku. Aku menangis saat mendengar penjelasannya, saat ini Ahra berbicara kepadaku dengan suara yang bergetar dan terputus-putus karena isakan tangisnya. Setelah Ahra menjelaskan keberadaan Kyuhyun padaku, akupun langsung menutup ponselku, aku membuka pintu kamarku, tanpa pikir panjang, akupun langsung meminta kepada member yang lain untuk ikut bersamaku.

"kalian semua, ikut denganku sekarang" bentakku kepada yang lain.

"odie hyung?" tanya Donghae kepadaku

"tidak usah banyak tanya" bentakku kepadanya, akupun langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang ku letakkan di samping televisi tadi. Aku langsung bergegas keluar dan diikuti member yang lain. saat ini kami berada dalam satu mobil, meskipun cukup berdesakkan, tapi mobil miliki SM ini cukup untuk menampung kami. aku mengendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Aku tahu mereka semua pasti bingung dengan sikapku saat ini. tapi aku hanya fokus pada jalanan didepanku dan perkataan Ahra kepadaku tadi.

~flashback~

"Kyuhyun saat ini berada di rumah sakit Busan, mianhe oppa….selama 1 tahun ini aku, eomma, appa dan Dokter Kang merahasiakan keberadaan Kyuhyun kepada kalian" aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Ahra kepadaku.

" ini semua karena permintaan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian, namun aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar karena ulahku. Karena Dokter Kang telah memberitahukan penyakitnya ini kepada kalian dan tanpa izin dari Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari kalian"

" tapi apa kalian semua tidak mengerti perasaan kami?, apa kalian tahu bahwa kami semua sangat mencemaskan keadaanKyuhyun?"

" kami tahu oppa, tapi….kami tidak tega padaKyuhyun yang sebelum ia menjadi seperti ini, ia selalu memohon pada kami untuk merahasiakan keberadannya kepada kalian"

" jujur saja Cho Ahra, aku sangat kecewa kepadamu dan yang lainnya" tukasku kepadanya

"mianhe oppa, cheongmal mianhe…aku tahu kami semua salah kepada kalian. tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin kalian semua datang untuk melihat keadaanKyuhyun saat ini" aku terdiam beberapa saat

"oppa…apa oppa tidak ingin menjengukKyuhyun?"

" aku sangat ingin menjenguk dongsaeng kami. magnae kesayangan kami"sahutku, air mataku terus menetes karena aku sangat merindukanKyuhyun

" kalau begitu, oppa dan yang lainnya cepatlah kemari, karenaKyuhyun…."perkataannya terputus, karena ia menangis

"Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyaku semakin cemas

" aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, jadi ku mohon segeralah kemari. Karena aku yakin,Kyuhyun saat ini sangat membutuhkan kalian" pintanya kepadaku

"nee…arasso…kamu tunggulah disana, aku dan yang lainnya akan segera kesana" sahutku

~flashback end~

"hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwonkepadaku, aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya kepadaku

" hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi kepadaku

"hyung…"ujar Sungmin

"bisakah kalian diam" bentakku kepada mereka, tanpa menatap kepada mereka. suasana didalam mobilpun menjadi hening.

"cheongmal mianhe…" batinku. Aku terus saja mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tidak memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas saat ini, karena yang aku pikirkan adalah Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencemaskannya. Saat tiba di rumah sakit Busan, akupun langsung memarkirkan mobilku. Aku keluar dari mobil begitu juga yang lainnya. Aku berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun dirawat saat ini. saat tiba di tempat yang dituju, aku melihat Ahra, Cho ajussi dan Cho ajumma duduk didepan ruangan 150, aku memperlambat langkahku. Mereka semua menatap kearahku dan yang lainnya.

"hyung…apaKyuhyun?" tanya Chullie padaku,

"nde…Kyuhyun dirawat di sini" sahutku. Kami semua pun menghampiri keluargaKyuhyun.

"ajussi…ajumma…Ahra~ssi"ujarku kepada mereka

"Kyuhyun bagaimana?" tanya Wookie kepada mereka

"apa Kyuhyun hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry, tatapan mata mereka saat menatap kami kelihatan sangat cemas. Tapi kami sangat terkejut saat dari arah dalam kamar inap Kyuhyun, terdengar suara benda yang di lemparkan.

PRANGGGGGGGGG…..kamipun terdiam, aku menatap ajumma menangis di pelukan ajussi, begitu juga Ahra yang menundukkan wajahnya, aku melihat tetesan air matanya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka,

" Teukie…ajussi mohon, bantuKyuhyun" pinta ajussi kepadaku

" sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku bingung, dan cemas. Aku dan yang lainnya terhenyak saat mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar inapnya.

"ANDWE…ANDWE….PERGI KALIAN….PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"

"bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun?" tanyaku, mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. akupun menuju kearah pintu ruang inapnya. Akupun memberanikan diriku membuka gagang pintunya perlahan-lahan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam diikuti dengan member yang lain. aku dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut, saat melihat ruangan kamar ini berserakan, banyak pecahan kaca dari vas bunga, piring dan gelas dilantai. Bahkan aku lebih shock saat melihat beberapa perawat yang berusaha memegang kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dan Dokter Kang yang memasukkan obat kedalam suntikkannya.

" Dokter Kang, andwe…"ujarku berteriak kepadanya, Dokter Kang pun menoleh kearahku

" Teukie~ssi…"aku langsung menghampiri Dokter Kang dan perawat itu.

" apa yang Dokter lakukan?" tanyaku kepadanya dan mengambil suntikkan itu dari tangannya dan membuangnya kelantai

"itu adalah obat penenang untuk Kyuhyun" sahutnya

" lepaskan tangan kalian dari Kyuhyun" ujar Shindong, Heechul, Siwon dan Kangin yang berusaha melepaskan tangan para perawat itu dariKyuhyun

"tapi…"ujar para perawat itu menatap Dokter Kang

"lepaskan dia" ujar Dokter Kang

" LEPASKAN AKU….LEPASKANNNNNNNNNNNN…KALIAN SIAPAAAAAAAAAA?"Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Aku dan yang lainnya menangis saat melihatKyuhyun yang tidak mengenali kami lagi. aku langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, aku duduk didekatnya, lalu akupun memeluknya dengan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku darinya,Kyuhyun mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat. Aku tidak perduli lenganku terluka, yang aku inginkan saat ini,Kyuhyun menjadi tenang dalam pelukanku. Bukan hanya aku yang memeluknya, tapi juga Shindong, Heechul, Kangin dan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun~ah….ini kami saeng…ini kami hyung mu" ujarku menangis

"AKU TIDAK KENAL KALIAN….PERGIIIIIIIIIIII…"ujar Kyuhyun yang masih histeris.

"shireo….kami tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini" ujar Heechul membentaknya.

" Kyu…apakah kamu benar-benar tidak mengenali kami lagi?" ujar Siwon

"PERGI KALIAN….PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….."ujar Kyuhyun yang semakin histeris.

"cheongmal mianhe…."ujar Dokter Kang kepada kami, Dokter Kang pun langsung menyuntikkan obat penenang itu kepadaKyuhyun. Hingga secara perlahan-lahan Kyuhyunpun terlelap dalam pelukan kami. kemudian Kyuhyun direbahkan di bantalnya. Aku menyeka air mataku, aku melihat wajahKyuhyun sangat pucat. tubuhnya pun kurusan.

" cheongmal mianhe…karena aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian" ujar Dokter Kang kepadaku. Kangin yang selalu mudah emosi, iapun mencengkram kerah baju Dokter Kang.

"sudah seperti ini, baru kau minta maaf…hah…" Kangin berteriak kepadanya

" jangan salahkan Dokter Kang.." ujar Cho ajussi yang masuk kekamarKyuhyun.

"tapi…"sahut Heechul

"bukan dia yang salah, tapi salahkan saja kami" ujar Cho ajussi. Kanginpun kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah baju Dokter Kang.

" kenapaKyuhyun bisa menjadi seperti ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka

Leeteuk pov

"Karena kondisi penyakit yangKyuhyun derita semakin memperburuk ingatannya, ia sering berhalusinasi bahwa yang ia lihat bukan yang ia kenal melainkan ia selalu berhalusinasi bahwa ia melihat makhluk yang mengerikan. bukan hanya kalian yang tidak dikenalnya, namun kami yang keluarganya sendiri, ia pun sama sekali tidak mengenali kami" ujar Cho ajussi sedih kepada ku dan yang lainnya.

" bisakah kalian membantu Kyuhyun? Meskipun ia tidak mengenal kalian saat ini, namun ajussi yakin, karena dukungan kalianKyuhyun pasti akan bertambah baik" ujar Cho ajussi lagi,

"yee….kami janji, kami semua akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk magnae kami" sahutku kepada Cho ajussi.

"gumawo…ajumma yakin kepada kalian, bahwa persaudaraan kalian dapat memberikan keajaiban untukKyuhyun" ujar Cho ajumma kepada kami.

"Chonmaneyo" sahutku lagi, sejak kami mengetahui keberadaanKyuhyun yang kini telah membuat kami lega, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Karena kondisiKyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin drop. ia bukan hanya sering berteriak histeris namun ia juga sering melukai kami jika kami berada di dekatnya, namun kami semua tidak mau menyerah, karena kami yakin, keajaiban pasti akan berpihak pada kami. saat ini aku, Sungmin, Heechul, Shindong, dan Donghae yang giliran untuk menjagaKyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah….apa kamu sudah makan? Ini hyung belikan makanan kesukaanmu" tanya Donghae menghampirinya, dan meletakkan jjajangmyun kesukaannya di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap Donghae dalam, begitu juga ketika pandangannya beralih saat menatap kami.

" Kyu…kamu masih ingat pada kami kan?" tanya Sungmin kepadanya yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurKyuhyun dan membelai rambutnya hanya menatap Sungmin dalam, ia menatap kami bergantian seolah-olah ia berusaha untuk mengenali kami.

" kalian siapa?" tanyanya lemah, meskipun hati ini terasa sakit,namun kami berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kepadanya. Dan lagi-lagi kami harus mengulang perkenalan diri kami didepannya.

" ini aku Teukie"

"aku Sungmin"

"ini aku Shindong ,Kyu"

"ini aku Heechul"

"dan aku Donghae, si dancer sejati" ujar Donghae yang mencoba untuk membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah dance nya itu. namun Kyuhyun seperti biasa, ia hanya menatap kami saja. Namun kali ini, kami datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Aku sengaja meminta Shindong untuk membawa laptop dan CD video rekaman yang kami lakukan saat didorm, bukan hanya kami namun semua kru, anggota SM pun kami rekam, untuk membantu memory nya.

" Kyu…coba kamu tonton ini ya…" ujar Shindong yang meletakkan laptop diatas meja yang kami pinjam tadi oleh pihak rumah sakit ini. saat Shindong memutarkan CD video rekaman kami, aku dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menahan air mata kami. dan saat kami menatap Kyuhyun, ia meneteskan air mata saat menonton video kami. sekitar 15 menit kemudian,Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menjadi histeris, ia menutup kedua telinganya, dan ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

" AAAAAAAA….PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI…..PERGIIIIIIIII…." kami semua tersentak karena kaget.

" Kyu…." Ujarku dan memeluknya

"LEPASKAN…..AKU SIAPA…AKU SIAPAAAAAAAA….."ujarnya berteriak dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Namun aku masih memeluknya erat. Ia terus berusaha untuk berontak, namun aku tetap bertahan, Sungmin berlari keluar dan memanggil Dokter Kang.

"Kyu…hyung mohon jangan seperti ini Kyu, hyung tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" ujarku kepadanya, aku menangis dan menangis,Kyuhyun masih terus berontak dalam pelukanku, ia memukul punggungku dengan kuat, ia berteriak dan terus berteriak.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Kenapa ketika melihat mereka, kepalaku terasa sakit. Didalam otakku terlintas wajah-wajah mereka yang terekam dalam video itu, dan didalam video itu dirikupun ada bersama mereka. siapa mereka sebenarnya?, apakah aku mengenal mereka?, lalu siapa aku?, kenapa aku selalu dipanggil oleh mereka dengan nama Kyuhyun. Apakah namaku adalah Kyuhyun?, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Setiap melihat orang-orang yang mengunjungiku, awalnya dalam otakku terlintas bayangan-bayangan buram yang seperti nya orang-orang dalam pikiranku itu, mereka sangat menyayangiku. Tapi bayangan buram itu hanya terlintas beberapa menit kemudian aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. jika mereka menyayangiku, aku sangat berharap…aku dapat memberikan mereka senyuman dan membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi apakah aku bisa?, saat ini aku berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang aku tidak mengenalnya, meskipun ia dan yang lainnya selalu mengenalkan nama mereka didepanku, tapi nama mereka selalu saja hilang dari ingatanku dengan sendirinya. Dan lagi-lagi bayangan itu hadir kembali dalam pikiranku, wajah mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Aku sangat ketakutan, hingga aku berteriak histeris dalam pelukannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku darinya, aku terus memukul punggungnya dengan kuat, aku mencakar lengannya agar melepaskan diriku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa lepas darinya, kepalaku semakin terasa sakit, tubuhku menjadi lemah, dan jantungku berdegup dengan cepat sekali dan tidak seperti biasanya, hingga membuatku susah bernapas.

" le…..pas…..kan….a….ku…."ujarku kepadanya

"sa….kit…."ujarku lagi, cengkraman tanganku menjadi lemah, ia pun memanggilku.

"Kyuhyun…gwencanayo saeng?, Kyu…." Ujarnya dengan menopang tubuhku, wajahnya yang serampun berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat tenang dan nyaman saat ditatap, ia menyiratkan wajah cemasnya kepadaku.

" Kyu…jawab hyung, gwencanayo?" tanyanya lagi

"a…a…ku….sia…pa…"ujarku lemah kepadanya, pandanganku semakin kabur dan semuapun menjadi gelap.

Lee Donghae pov

SaatKyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri, kamipun panik, Dokter Kang pun datang bersama Sungmin dan beberapa suster lainnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Dokter Kang

"Kyuhyun tiba-tiba histeris lagi Dok, tapi…tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan" ujar Teukie hyung kepada Dokter Kang. Dokter Kangpun kemudian memeriksaKyuhyun, kami semua berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurKyuhyun. Dan kami sangat terkejut saat Dokter Kang berkata kepada kami…

"Kyuhyun koma" ujarnya yang membuat kami sangat shock.

" andwe…Dokter bohong,Kyuhyun tidak koma kan,Kyuhyun tidak mungkin koma kan" ujar Teukie hyung berteriak kepada Dokter Kang dengan mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"saya tidak mungkin berbohong dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini" sahut Dokter Kang, aku hanya bisa menangis melihatKyuhyun yang ternyata koma, Teukie hyung terduduk lemas, Chullie hyung dan Shindong hyung pun memapah Teukie hyung untuk berdiri, namun ketika berdiri tiba-tiba saja Teukie hyung pingsan, kami semuapun menjadi panik.

"hyung….hyung ironayo hyung…" ujar Shindong hyung

"sebaiknya Teukie di bawa keruang rawat" ujar Dokter Kang kepada kami, perawat-perawat itu memasang alat pada tubuhKyuhyun, sedangkan Teukie hyung di gendong dipunggung Shindong hyung untuk di bawa keruang rawat inap.

" Donghae, Sungmin…kalian berdua jagaKyuhyun ya untuk sementara aku dan Shindong menemami Teukie hyung dulu" ujar Chullie hyung kepadaku dan Sungmin hyung

" yee….hyung…" sahut kami serempak. Aku dan Sungmin hyung menjagaKyuhyun diruang inapnya ini. Sungmin hyung tertunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, pundak Sungmin hyung bergetar, dan aku mendengar suara isakan tangisnya. Akupun memegang pundak Sungmin hyung

" hyung…jangan menangis" ujarku, Sungmin hyung pun membuka kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"aku tidak sanggup jikaKyuhyun harus pergi meninggalkan kita" ujarnya, aku yang sangat tidak tahan jika melihat saudaraku menangis, akupun menangis didepanya.

" hyung…bukan hanya hyung, tapi kita semua tidak ingin jika salah satu dari kita pergi. Sudah terlalu banyak cobaan menyedihkan yang kita hadapi, dan kali ini aku sangat tidak rela jika Tuhan mengambilKyuhyun dari kita" ujarku kepada Sungmin hyung

" Tuhan sudah menjemput appa tercintaku, dan aku tidak ingin jika dongsaeng kesayanganku pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya" ujarku lagi

"Kyuhyun~ah…apakah kamu sudah tidak sayang pada kami saeng?, apakah kami sudah benar-benar kamu lupakan?" ujar Sungmin hyung menggenggam tanganKyuhyun

"Kyuhyun~ah…kami sangat berharap kamu sembuh, hyung janji akan menemanimu bermain game sampai kamu puas, jadi hyung mohon bertahanlah untuk kami" ujarku dengan suara bergetar, air mataku masih terus mengalir membasahi pipiku. Sudah hampir 4 minggu kami selalu bergantian untuk menjengukKyuhyun dan menemaninya di rumah sakit, dan sudah 1 mingguKyuhyun dalam keadaan koma, 2 hari lagi adalah hari unniversary Super Junior yang ke-6. Kami berlatih tanpa mengenal lelah, Heechul hyung yang awalnya tidak mengenal Tuhan dalam hidupnya, namun kali ini Chullie hyung ikut bersama dengan Siwonuntuk berdoa demi kesembuhanKyuhyun, begitu juga kami. kami selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanKyuhyun magnae kami.

~2 hari kemudian~

Lee Sungmin pov

Hari ini…adalah hari unniversary kami yang ke – 6, sudah 6 th kami menjadi saudara. Selama 6 tahun juga kami selalu menghadapi masalah, kesedihan dan kegembiraan bersama-sama. Sampai saat iniKyuhyun masih belum sadar dari komanya. Acara kami dimulai pada malam hari, pagi ini aku, Teukie hyung, Yesung hyung, Wookie, Donghae, Siwondan Shindong hyung mengunjungi magnae kami dirumah sakit, setibanya dirumah sakit Cho Ahra, Cho ajussi dan Cho ajumma duduk didepan ruang ICU. Wajah mereka murung, kamipun menghampiri mereka.

"annyeong…ajussi…ajumma…"ujar Teukie hyung menyapa mereka

" anyyeong Teukie…dan yang lainnya…malam ini kalian konser unniversary kalian?" tanya Cho ajussi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"nde, ajussi…"sahut Teukie hyung

"apa kami boleh masuk melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie hyung pada Cho ajussi

" silahkan saja, ajussi harap kehadiran kalian dapat memberi suatu keajaiban pada Kyuhyun" sahut Cho ajussi, kami tahu kenapa Cho ajussi berkata demikian, karena kondisiKyuhyun yang sering naik turun karna penyakitnya itu. Dokter Kang memvonisKyuhyun bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, ketika Dokter Kang berkata seperti itu, kami semua tidak terima. Kami selalu yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali lagi bersama kami. saat ini kami berada didalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Ditubuhnya masih terpasang alat-alat untuk membantunya bernapas.

" annyeong dongsaeng~ah…."kami menyapanya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun~ah…kapan kamu bangun?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya

"kami sangat merindukanmu dongsaeng~ah…"sahutku dengan suara bergetar

" Kyu….apa kamu tahu?, malam ini acara unniversary kita Kyu."ujar Siwon

"tahun kemarin kamu sudah tidak ikut merayakannya bersama kami, karena kami tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Tapi kami sangat berharap kamu sadar dan sembuh, lalu merayakannya bersama kami" ujar Teukie hyung yang meneteskan ari mata sambil menggenggam tanganKyuhyun

"Kyuhyun~ah…kami selalu merindukan tawamu diatas panggung" ujar Shindong hyung,

"kamu tahu Kyu…posisimu sementara digantikan oleh Minnie…hah…Kyu, apa kamu tahu Minnie itu tidak serius…"canda Yesung hyung dalam tangisnya, aku tersenyum dalam air mataku saat mendengar ledekan Yesung hyung

" Sungmin hyung kehilangan couplenya Kyu…Sungmin hyung selalu cengeng didalam kamarnya" ledek Donghae mencoba membuat lelucon didepan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri

" apa lagi Teukie hyung, yang sekarang ini jarang sekali mengomel karena tidak ada yang ia omeli Kyu…."sahut Shindong hyung

"yang dikatakan Shindong benar Kyu…ah…aku sangat rindu mengomelimu dongsaeng~ah…" ujar Teukie hyung, diruangan ini kami menangis. kami benar-benar merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang selalu usil, yang selalu kena omel, yang selalu membuat kami tertawa dengan merindukan itu semua.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Ntah dimana aku berada sekarang ini, aku bingung…hanya terdapat padang rumput yang luas tanpa ada siapun disini. Aku terus berjalan mencari seseorang yang mungkin akan kutemui, namun nihil. Akupun hanya duduk menyendiri di padang rumput yang luas ini. aku melipat kedua pahaku dan kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan diatas pahaku.

"dimana ini sebenarnya…" gumamku, akupun kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku keatas langit, aku bingung kenapa dilangit-langit itu terdapat wajah yang sepertinya aku pernah mengenal mereka. aku terkejut saat mereka memanggil nama " ChoKyuhyun" dan itu adalah aku.

"kenapa aku bisa berada bersama mereka?" akupun kemudian beranjak dari dudukku dan aku mendengar nama itu lagi, dan itu bukan dari langit yang kupandag saat ini, melainkan nama itu dekat sekali disekitarku. Akupun kemudian mencari asal suara itu…  
"Cho Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuuun…"seseorang berteriak memanggil nama itu, aku melihat 12 orang mengejar seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku.

"hyaaa….Kyuhyun~ah…jangan lari kau" ujar seseorang yang paling depan

"kejar aku kalau bisa hyung…."tantang seseorang yang mirip denganku

" awas ya dongsaeng…" sahut salah satu dari mereka. mereka berlarian disekitar padang rumput yang luas ini. saat seseorang yang mirip denganku itu berlari tepat dibelakangku, dan aku menoleh kearahnya iapun kemudian dihadang oleh 3 orang, 1 orang di antaranya seorang laki-laki paruh baya, dan wanita paruh baya, dan 1 nya lagi seorang wanita sekitar umur 25 keatas. Mereka bertiga tersenyum pada laki-laki yang mirip denganku ini.

" anak appa ini selalu saja menjahili para hyungnya" ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil menjewer telinganya

"a…appa….sakit…"ringisnya

"hahahaha…rasakan itu dongsaeng nakal" sahut salah satu dari 12 orang itu.

"aish…hyung ini"sahut seseorang yang mirip denganku merengut

" Kyu…kajja kita pulang, malam ini kita akan konser unniversary kita yang ke-6"

" mm….tapi aku masih betah disini" sahutnya

"aish….anak ini, buruan kita pulang nanti acaranya tidak seru kalau tidak ada kamu dongsaeng~ah…"sahut laki-laki yang wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat itu.

"ah…hyung malas ah…enakan juga disini" sahutnya

"Kyuhyun~ah….apa kamu masih ingat kita ini 13 member Super Junior, dan kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan merayakan hari jadi Super Junior bersama, karena kita percaya bahwa Super Junior tidak akan pernah berpisah, jadi kamu jangan sampai pisah dari kita" sahut salah satu dari mereka

" tapi hyung…."sahutnya

" apa kamu tidak ingin mempertahankan Super Junior?, apa kamu tidak sayang pada kami lagi" ujar mereka

" ah hyung ini….aku tidak mau pulang…"sahutnya menolak

"Kyuhyun anak appa…mereka itu para hyungmu…apa kamu ingat saat kamu belum diterima oleh ELF Teukie dan yang lainnya berusaha mempertahankanmu dan berusaha membuatmu diterima oleh ELF, saat kamu mengalami kecelakaan mereka selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu dan mereka selalu menjenguk dan memberimu semangat untuk bertahan hidup, banyak sekali suka dan duka yang kamu alami bersama mereka. apakah kamu tidak ingin kembali pulang dan merayakan hari unniversary kalian bersama?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki paruh baya itu. kenangan ketika pertama kali aku bergabung bersama mereka, kecelakaan yang hampir menghilangkan nyawaku itu, aku ingat tangisan mereka untukku saat itu, aku ingat dimana kami berpelukan dan menangis bersama ketika kami menerima penghargaan, aku ingat saat Teukie…yah….aku ingat nama mereka satu persatu, begitu juga dengan ketiga orang itu yang ternyata mereka adalah keluargaku. Aku ingat kebersamaan bersama mereka, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang mirip denganku itu menghilang, dan para hyung serta keluargaku meneteskan air mata mereka didepanku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kyuhyun~ah…..pulanglah kami merindukanmu saeng…"ujar Sungmin hyung

"anak appa…appa tidak ingin anak laki-laki appa pergi meninggalkan kami" ujar appa yang langsung memelukku dan menangis

"appa…"sahutku

"Kyu…kami sangat menunggu kedatanganmu saeng" ujar Donghae hyung padaku

"pulanglah Kyu…"sahut Siwonhyung

"kami merindukanmu saeng…"sahut mereka serempak.

" hyung…noona…appa…eomma…."ujarku kepada mereka

" kami menunggumu Kyu…." Sahut mereka padaku

"pulanglah anakku….eomma sangat merindukanmu…" ujar eomma padaku dan menangis. lalu dengan seketikapun ketika mereka selesai mengatakan perasaan mereka padaku, merekapun menghilang…

"eomma….appa….noona…..hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung…"aku berteriak dipadang rumput yang luas ini, yang kemudian padang rumput ini berubah menjadi ruangan yang dimana di ruangan ini aku melihat diriku yang terpasang banyak selang untuk membantu pernapasanku. Ruangan ini sangat sepi…aku teringat akan kata-kata mereka padaku. akupun kemudian kembali kedalam jasadku…

~Songdo Convesia~

Lee Teuk pov

Hari ini adalah hari unniversary yang ke -6 Super Junior. Kami semua bersiap-siap untuk konser malam ini, kami membawakan lagu dari album pertama hingga ke – 4 kami. kami sengaja menyanyikan lagu itu, karena kami inginKyuhyun mendengarnya. Kami menyapa semua ELF yang menonton kami seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa juga kami melakukan lelucon dan candaan diatas panggung. Agar membuat para ELF tertawa. para ELF tersenyum dan tertawa bersama kami, mereka meneriakkan nama kami satu persatu hingga saat mereka memanggil nama magnae kami, kamipun meneteskan air mata kami.

"CHOKYUHYUN….CHOKYUHYUN…CHOKYUHYUN…."sorak para ELF, kami hanya bisa menangis saat mereka begitu berharap kehadiranKyuhyun dipanggung ini. namun kami terkejut saat lampu tiba-tiba mati dan sebuah lampu sorot menyorot kearah seseorang yang duduk dikursi roda, dan didorong oleh…

"Cho Ahra…"ujarku terkejut

"Kyuhyun…."teriak member yang lain, kepada seseorang yang duduk dikursi roda.

"apakah ini mimpi?" ujarku sambil mengucek-ucek mataku karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

" ini nyata hyung…itu benar-benarKyuhyun" sahut Donghae, kami semuapun turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun benarkah ini kamu saeng?" tanya Hangeng padanya,

"nde…ini aku hyung"sahutnya dengan nada suara yang masih lemah

"apa kamu sudah mengingat kami semua Kyu…"ujar Sungmin padanya

"nde…Kyuhyun sudah mengingat semuanya…ini keajaiban oppa…"ujar Ahra pada kami

" gumawo hyung…karena kalian aku bisa kembali bersama kalian lagi" ujarKyuhyun pada kami, karena bahagia sekali hingga kamipun langsung memeluknya.

"Kyuhyun kami akhirnya kembali bersama kami lagi" ujar kami serempak

" kami merindukanmu saeng…sangat merindukanmu magnae…."ujarku kepadanya

"na do hyung…" sahutnya, kami pun kemudian membantuKyuhyun untuk naik keatas tersenyum meskipun terlihat pucat pada wajahnya. Kami bernyanyi bersama, kami semua sangat bahagia malam ini. sebelum lagu terakhir kami nyanyikan, kami satu persatu mengucapkan kata-kata untuk semua yang terjadi malam ini. hingga tiba giliranKyuhyun…aku merasa aneh ketika mataku tersorot pada Ahra yang meneteskan air matanya.

Cho Ahra pov

Aku cukup merasa bahagia untuk sesaat, karenaKyuhyun telah sadar dari koma dan mengingat kami semua. Tapi setelah Dokter Kang selesai memeriksanya dan saatKyuhyun menyatakan keinginannya, aku merasa ini semua tidak adil untukKyuhyun.

~falshback~

"ottoke Dok?, apakahKyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya eomma pada Dokter Kang

"Kyuhyun…." Dokter Kang terdiam sejenak. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap Dokter Kang yang tidak segera memberitahukan pada kami keadaanKyuhyun sebenarnya

"kenapa Dokter diam?" tanyaku

"eomma….appa….noona…"ujar Kyuhyun dan menatap kami satu persatu

"Kyuhyun~ah…kamu sudah ingat pada kami?" tanya appa padanya,Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan

"syukurlah…"sahut appa dan eomma

"Dok…Kyuhyun telah mengingat kami" ujarku pada Dokter Kang

"nde…memory Kyuhyun saat ini telah kembali…hanya saja…"ujar Dokter Kang terputus, ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan aku melihat air mata menetes kelantai

"Dok…hanya saja apa?,Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang

" meskipun memory Kyuhyun kembali, namun kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah, dan Kyuhyun kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa melewati malam ini."ujar Dokter Kang yang membuat kami shock

"maksud Dokter ini adalah malam terakhir Kyuhyun?" tanya eomma pada Dokter Kang

"nde…"sahutnya,

"andwe….Kyuhyun kami tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami, anda pasti bohongkan Dok…Kyuhyun kami akan baik-baik saja" ujar eomma sambil menarik-narik baju Dokter Kang

"eomma…."ujar Kyuhyun pada eomma, eomma menghampiriKyuhyun

"Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan eomma…Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi" sahut eomma menangis dan memeluk dongsaengku itu. aku hanya bisa menangis, begitu juga appa.

"meskipun malam ini aku tidak bisa bertahan, tapi aku bahagia eomma…karena aku dapat mengingat kalian…"ujar Kyuhyun lemah

"Kyuhyun~ah…"sahut eomma masih menangis

"eomma…aku memiliki satu permintaan…."ujarKyuhyun, eommapun melepaskan pelukannya dariKyuhyun

" permintaan apa anakku" sahut appa

"aku ingin bertemu dengan semua hyungku walaupun hanya sekali ini saja" ujarKyuhyun, appa menatap Dokter Kang

"penuhilah keinginan terakhirnya" ujar Dokter Kang pada appa, akhirnya appa pun memenuhi keinginanKyuhyun, kamipun kemudian mengajakKyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan member Super Junior .

~flashback end~

Saat tiba giliran Kyuhyun untuk mengemukakan apa yang ia ingin katakan didepan semua orang, akupun menutup mulutku dengan tanganku untuk menahan isak tangisku agar tidak pecah.

"gumawo….karena kalian aku dapat hadir dikonser saat ini, aku senang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama para hyungku…dan juga semua fans Super Junior yang hadir saat ini. gumawo karena kalian masih setia menjadi ever lasting friend untuk Super Junior." UjarKyuhyun pada ELF

" jika para hyungku tidak hadir dalam mimpiku dan memintaku untuk kembali bersama mereka, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa hadir saat ini, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Karena kalian, sangat berarti untukku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya…..saranghaeyo…." ujarKyuhyun dengan nada suara yang masih lemah. Aku melihatnya menahan rasa sakitnya itu. tapi aku hanya bisa diam ditempat, dan melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang pucat itu. tangannyapun bergetar saat memegang mic yang diberikan padanya.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Saat kembali berkumpul bersama para hyungku, sungguh bahagia rasanya. Meskipun malam ini, adalah malam terakhirku bersama mereka, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Setelah aku mengatakan isi hatiku didepan semuanya, lagu terakhirpun kami nyanyikan bersama. Kami menyanyikan lagu " Thank you".

Thank you

Himdeulgo jichyuhidduhn naege himi dwejwosuh  
Geurigo hangsang naeyuhpe issuhjwosuh  
Ijeya marhaneyo gomapdago  
Geurigo geudaega issuhsuh haengbokhadago This is for you

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jiKyuh bwajwuhsuh gomawuhyo

Naboda duh himdeuruhsseultende naboda duh guhkjuhng haesseultende  
Geudaega issuh iruhsuhl soo issuhggo neul gomawoon maeumdeul ppoonijyo

Na jugo shipeun guhn nuhmuna manhi inneunde  
Hal soo uhbneun hyuhnshire himdeuruhjjyo

Nareul miduhyo soneul jabayo geudaewa hamkkemyuhn  
Geu uhdduhn ildeuldo  
Hal soo isseul guht gata youngwonhi

Aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemah, jantungku berdegup semakin lambat, kepalaku terasa pusing, pandanganku semakin kabur…

Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jiKyuh bwajwuhsuh

Duh isang himdeulji anheul guhyeyo himdeuruhdo geudaega ijjanha  
Marhaji anhado modeunguht al soo inneun  
Geudaeraneun sarami issuh nan haengbokhaeyo

Ketika lagu yang kami nyanyikan selesai, aku semakin susah untuk bernapas pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku menatap hyungku, dan wajah merekapun semakin kabur. Aku tahu…aku akan pergi saat ini juga, saat beberapa hyungku menatap kearahku, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan mereka.

"gumawo hyung…saranghaeyo…"batinku, untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat mereka, lalu akupun menutup mataku dan menghembuskan napas terakhirku.

Author pov

Saat konser berakhir, Teukie dan yang lainnya menghampiriKyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Mereka mencoba untuk membangunkanKyuhyun, namunKyuhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun~ah….ironayo. konser kita sudah selesai…"ujar Teukie mencoba menggerakkan tubuhKyuhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Kyuhyun~ah…apa kamu sudah terlelap?" tanya Heechul

"Kyuhyun~ah…kenapa tidak menjawab?" ujar Sungmin yang sangat cemas, ketika Siwonmeletakkan jarinya didepan hidungKyuhyun, Siwonterdiam karena shock.

"Siwon~ah..wae geudae?" tanya Eunhyuk

"andwe…andweeeeeeeeeee…."Siwon berteriak dan menangis

"Siwon~ah…"ujar Shindong

"Kyuhyun….Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada….Kyuhyun telah pergi…"sahut Siwon, yang lain tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, merekapun mengecekKyuhyun, dan mereka sadarKyuhyun telah pergi dari mereka, Cho Ahra menangis sesenggukkan di pojok panggung. Begitu juga mereka, mereka memeluk tubuhKyuhyun yang dingin. Dan merekapun berderai air mata.

~ 1 minggu kemudian~

Mereka mengunjungi makamKyuhyun, dan merekapun berlutut didepan makamnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah…dongsaeng kami tersayang, gumawo…karena sudah mau menjadi dongsaeng dan magnae terbaik untuk kami…thanks for all….dongsaeng~ah….saranghaeyo…"ujar Teukie menangis didepan makamnya

" kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu saeng…" sahut member yang lain.

FIN


End file.
